Another Journey to Madness
by RavenExpert
Summary: Few months had passed ever since Kishin Asura's death. However, new madness started to flow again, and it turned out that Alfred/America had a Weapon blood in him! With his usual partner, now he and the DWMA students must find out about this new threat! K in normal chapters, T in bloody chapters (possible).
1. The Calling

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 1: The Calling

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

It was still morning, and yet it was the time to work for America. He was standing in front of his boss's desk, listening to what he had to say. His boss put a letter on the table, telling the latter to take it. He was a little bit confused, but he decided to see what it was. He opened the envelope, and read the letter inside.

"This is a letter from Lord Death, the headmaster of DWMA."

"DWMA? If I'm not mistaken, it's the Weapon and Meister institute in Death City, Nevada, right?"

"Yes. Lord Death wanted to enroll you into the school."

America was a little bit surprised. "Huh? But why?"

"We can't believe it too, but America, it appears that you have a blood as a Weapon in your body."

Of course, the said person couldn't believe it too. "Wait, what!? How can a nation like me had a Weapon blood?"

"That's what Lord Death said. Honestly, things about Meisters and Weapons are out of our reach."

America read the letter carefully. Indeed, Lord Death did write that he had a Weapon blood in it. He still couldn't grasp what happened.

"Anyway, you'll have to attend that school as one of the students. But, since you are a Weapon, you'll need a Meister to pair up with." America's boss scratched his head.

"It can be anyone, right?"

"According to Lord Death, you can't..."

Awkward silence occurred between the two.

...

"For now, just apply to that school. I know that you discuss this further with the Lord Death himself. Also, maybe it's better that you use your another name when you're studying in there. The name America sounded too fishy."

"This Lord Death should be able to know my identity too, right?"

"Nah. Lord Death has known about your identity first-hand. He and some of the seniors of DWMA."

America sighed as he looked at the letter. "This is going to be bothersome..."

"No other way. You can start packing, and leave for Nevada this evening. The earlier the better, right?"

"Alright..."

...

* * *

...

America took a bullet train to Death City. He arrived at the entrance, carrying a briefcase. He also wore his usual brown military clothes, but not with his usual flight jacket, rather he wore a long, light-brown, traveling trench coat. He also wore a pair of black gloves.

He stared at the Death City, seemingly interested with the city, as the winds were blowing slowly.

He took a deep breath, and entered the city.

...

The people in the city started to stare America with confused eyes. Possibly because they rarely saw outsiders came into Death City. He kept on walking towards DWMA, even though he was a little uneasy with the stares.

He finally arrived at the entrance of the said school, as he was reading the paper on his hand.

"Let's see... this should be the school, right? No one's around, though. Is it a holiday?" He looked around, and then he continued inside.

After walking around the school, he continued further deeper, and finally he arrived at the Death Room, where Lord Death was waiting.

He entered the room, seeing a tall person (?), with black, jagged robe, and wearing a skeleton mask was standing in front of a big mirror. There was also a middle-aged man with red hair, and wearing a tuxedo stood still beside him.

"Hi hi~! You finally arrived, America! Maybe I should introduce myself, huh~? My name is Lord Death, and this here is Spirit Albarn, my Death Scythe." The tall, jagged robe wearing person started to act really silly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm America."

"Well, let's get to the topic. You know that there's a reason behind your enrollment, right?" Lord Death started to go serious.

"Something about me having a Weapon blood?" America put his briefcase.

"Yup. It's a true story. You do have a Weapon blood in you. However, since you're going to enroll in this school, you're going to need a partner." Spirit explained.

"It's been a few months after the death of Kishin Asura. But, still, we can't ignore the possibility of another birth of new Kishins. That's why we are trying to recruit new students. And, what surprised us more, is that our Personification himself is a Weapon!" Lord Death said it in a rather playful tone.

"My partner should be a Meister, right? But you said in the letters that my partner can't be random." America scratched his head.

"It's true. In order to become partners with a Meister, you need to have someone who have known you for a long time. Someone who is very close to you, to say it easily." Spirit's explanation was rather easy.

"Someone's very close to me..." America was thinking quite hard.

"Anyway, we can find a partner for you. We just have to check a little history, and done~! For now, just keep studying in this school. Today is a holiday, so no one came here." Lord Death playfully explained it.

"By the way, America, do you know your Weapon form?" Spirit asked America with a rather curious tone.

"Huh? Of course I wouldn't, right? This is the first time I heard that I got a Weapon blood in me."

"Oh well~! Just practice a bit, and you'll know!" Lord Death showed a large, flat hand from his jagged robe.

America sighed a bit, but he sounded excited. "Hahaha! Maybe this is going to be rather fun!"

"Alright, then this ends our meeting! I can help you with a room in the city. How about it, America~?" Lord Death asked America.

"That's nice! Oh, and please call me Alfred F. Jones while I'm still a student here. It's my boss's order."

"Alright, Alfred! Study hard starting tomorrow~!"

America left the room, carrying his briefcase.

...

* * *

Author's note:

It's me, RavenExpert. I guess this is all for now. Is it weird to write a lot of Hetalia fanfics? It's mostly because Hetalia's story is easy to develop. I LOVE Soul Eater, so I decided to create this fanfic. Still not sure about the next plot, so it might take a little bit longer to update, if I want to. Please enjoy and review! PM me, if you have any suggestions!


	2. Alfred's First Day

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 2: Alfred's First Day

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Um... Everyone, please sit down. We have a new student who will be joining us today." A person who looked like the teacher in that room was sitting in a not-good way. He was quite creepy, because of that giant screw which stabbed through his head, and he didn't seem to feel a pain at all. It almost as if, he was used to it. He also wore a white, lab coat, which was stitched here and there.

The students in the class became silent as they sat on the chairs. The door suddenly creaked open, and someone came into the class. Everyone was taken aback. This person was nowhere near a high-schooler like the other students in class. He was a little bit... older.

"C'mon. Introduce yourself." The teacher told the person, as he still sat down.

He took a deep breath. "Name's Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet'cha all!"

Alfred gave a happy smile. Some students were whispering and gossiping, unknown to Alfred of course. Some of the girls thought that this young man was quite cool and nice-looking, but some others thought he was a weirdo.

"Alright, seat wherever you like... We're gonna start the dissection..."

The whole class sweatdropped, and Alfred titled his head in confusion.

* * *

...

The class finally ended and some Meisters had started searching for available missions.

Alfred went to the second floor veranda and looked at the sky with a melancholic look. He still was trying to figure out of why he had a Weapon blood in him. He never realized it in his entire life! So why did this happen so suddenly?

That moment of peace, however, was stopped. Someone was calling onto him. He turned back, to see that the ones who called them were a young girl wearing a black coat and short skirt and a boy with a white, spiky hair and red eyes.

"Hey! You're Alfred, right? We're in the same class, so let's be friends!" The girl gave a smile and a small wave. "My name is Maka Albarn. Let's work hard together, okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's work hard!" Alfred gave an enthusiastic reply.

"Name's Soul Eater. She's the Meister, and I'm the Weapon." The boy pointed towards Maka. "By the way, are you a Meister, or a Weapon? I don't see your partner around."

_This guy looks like Prussia..._ "I'm not sure myself, but apparently I'm a Weapon." Alfred wasn't really sure how to reply back. He didn't understand much about Meisters and Weapons.

"What do you mean by "not sure"?" Maka asked Alfred with a curious face.

"I just know about it not too long ago." Alfred scratched his head.

"Then what's your weapon form?" Soul wasn't really convinced.

"It's a-"

Before Alfred continued, suddenly someone sneaked up behind his back. This, of course, shocked Alfred until he fell to the ground.

"YAHOO! Fear the great me, you transfer student!" He seemed to have climb up the wall. He had a spiky, bright blue hair with ninja clothes.

"Oh! Black Star! That's some entrance!" Soul approached that boy.

"Of course! I won't let anyone defeat me in my bigness!" Black Star laughed.

"Black Star... You don't have to challenge every single new students who come..." A young woman with ninja clothes approached Black Star. But unlike the boy, she came from the door.

"C'mon, Tsubaki! This is my time to shine!"

Alfred was left dumbfounded. He was shocked by the sudden appearance that he didn't exactly have time to reply.

"Sorry about him. You're Alfred, right? My name is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. This here is Black Star." Tsubaki and Maka helped Alfred to stand up.

"Oh, uh, thanks..."

"Hey, you new guy! Fight me in a real duel!" Black Star suddenly pointed towards Alfred.

"Oh, a duel! That sounds fun!" Alfred suddenly became enthusiastic.

"Hehe. This sounds like fun. You don't have a partner, though. What are you going to do?" Soul chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself." Alfred patted his chest.

"Alright! That's the spirit!"

Maka and Tsubaki could only sigh in depression. Why would they be dragged into all of this chaos...?

* * *

...

In front of the school gate, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki decided to watch. Professor Stein, the stitched teacher back then, became the observer. According to the school rules, when two Meisters are fighting in the school grounds, a teacher must be present to observe the fight.

Black Star was strong enough even though he didn't fight using a Weapon. Black Star prepared his battle stance. However, Alfred didn't look like he was preparing anything. He just stood up firmly.

"Come at me with everything you got!" Black Star taunted Alfred. He suddenly dashed forward towards the latter. Alfred was a little bit startled, but then he quickly transformed his right arm into something else. Black Star's fist bumped into something hard.

Maka was quite shocked by the half-form that Alfred showed. It was revealed to be a large, black and silver-colored cannon.

"That cannon looks like Kid's Death Cannon. It's a bit different, though..." Maka commented. "But he looks so good at this. He just knew about his Weapon ability not too long ago, right?"

"Maybe he practiced hard to master his ability. Looks can be deceiving, huh?" Soul replied. "That guy is interesting."

Alfred and Black Star continued to fight against each other. For starters, Alfred kept blocking the Black Star's attacks by using his cannon. However, being a battle-lover, Black Star always wanted a challenge. He accumulated his wavelength unto his fists, and quickly attacked again with it. Alfred tried to block it, but the sudden flow of the wavelength, especially Black Star's, caused Alfred's weapon to feel a sudden pain. He was suddenly thrown aback.

Black Star distanced himself from Alfred, and smiled in victory. The latter's body was injured. Black Star's wavelength was specially powerful. His cannon also looked as if it had been electrified. Alfred panted hard because the injuries were all over his body.

"That Black Star... he never learn to hold back." Maka sweatdropped.

"Well, that's just how he is." Professor Stein commented on Maka's statement while smoking. "Though I think he already hold back enough. That new guy is interesting too. Normal people would've been hurt more by Black Star's wavelength energy. But he got away with just mere injuries."

"He looks pretty tough, though he didn't look like it." Soul looked at the fight intently.

Alfred reverted his cannon, and then Black Star attacked again. This time, Alfred back-flipped and thus evading all the strikes. In a mere second, he transformed his right arm again and swung it towards Black Star. The latter quickly jumped backwards, and it turned out that his hand was cut just a little bit.

The audience was confused as to see why a cannon could cut someone.

However, their doubts were revealed as a false alarm when they saw the real thing.

It was no cannon.

It was a silver, sharp blade.

Not a blade of a sword, but a blade of an axe.

"Oh-ho... This is an interesting twist, huh?" Professor Stein grinned a bit. He looked impressed.

"Then, what is Alfred's weapon form?" Maka stepped forward a bit because she wasn't completely convinced. "If he can transform into a cannon and a blade..."

"It could've been a double-form." Professor Stein explained it without holding back.

"A double-form?"

"It's a term when a Weapon can transform into two types of half form. Like what Alfred did earlier. Those two forms differ with each other. Though, I rarely see one before."

Alfred swung the blade towards the ground, and used additional strength to the power. The ground was cracked. Black Star evaded so fast. Normal eyes couldn't catch up to his speed.

Without even realizing it, Black Star suddenly appeared behind Alfred. He prepared a stance, and piled his wavelength unto his palm.

"Let's go! Special Move, Big Wave!"

Black Star's elbow hit Alfred's back, and suddenly flurry of wavelength got into his body. Due to the pressure, he was thrown forwards, and fell unto the ground.

"Whoa... Alfred's going to need an extra care." Soul commented.

"I guess that's not necessary." Professor Stein grinned.

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki was curious by the meaning behind that grin. They turned to where Alfred was down. Their expression changed when they saw that Alfred was still standing. His wounds were not severe. Actually, it was healing bit by bit.

"I'm impressed... He could stand Black Star's Big Wave..." Tsubaki had never seen this was coming. So do Maka.

"He's... interesting." Professor had an evil grin. "Well then, I think we can conclude that the winner is Black Star."

"YAHOO! Feel my bigness, new guy!"

Tsubaki approached the happy Black Star, while Maka and Soul approached Alfred, who was injured.

"Yo, you're pretty tough, aren't you, new guy?" Soul grinned. "Not many people can stand Black Star's power."

Alfred smiled and laughed nervously, as he stood up slowly. "Is that a compliment?"

His wounds started to heal slowly too, but the other people who were there were focused on the two's duel result, so they didn't think about it.

Black Star kept on smiling happily and laughing so hard, while Tsubaki just kept on approving on Black Star's ideas.

"I think you'll going to need a partner soon, Alfred." Maka chuckled.

"Maybe so... Ow..." Alfred still held his wounds, as he chuckled and laughed.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm not in the mood lately. But anyway, this is Alfred and Black Star's duel. Hope you like it! And, it seems some people had already guessed about Alfred's partner. Maybe it's correct, or maybe it's not. Enjoy, and please review._**


	3. Bridge I: Partner

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 3: Bridge I: Partner

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"...And that's how it is." Lord Death sighed a bit as he was contacting with someone with the giant mirror in the Death Room. "Can you help us out?"

The person who was talking to him, was sitting on a chair in an office. He rested in chin with his two-crossed hands. He was closing his eyes, showing that he was deep in thought.

Then, he stretched his body, and crossed his arms behind his head while sitting leisurely. He smiled a bit, and seemingly peaceful.

_"DWMA... huh? It does feel nostalgic."_

"I know that maybe you're busy at the moment, but being the former headmaster of the European Branch, shouldn't you lend a hand on this? We are short on combatants."

_"How about those usual students? They had done a great job eliminating the Kishin Asura, right?"_

"It's true, but I felt something different." Lord Death's voice suddenly gone serious. "It's a usual level of madness, but... Something feels off. We may need to take an immediate action."

The person on the other side fell silent. Then he got off his chair and stood up. _"If I were to lend a hand, then my partner would be..."_

"I already told you."

He chuckled slightly, as if feeling a little bit happy. _"I'll take the job."_

"Really~!? But, if you are going to take it, then you'll have to enroll back as a student, even though you already graduated."

He walked a little bit closer. _"It's fine. It is a hassle, but if that's part of the job and saving the world, then I wouldn't mind. Besides..."_ He sat again on the office chair, with a mischievous smile on his face. _"I kinda want to see my new Weapon."_

"Alrighty then~ You will disguise as a transfer student. Your new partner became a new student here, so having two new students at once will raise suspicions. When can you come?"

_"Hmm... in two days... or so? I'm currently busy with the government."_

"Okay! Then, nice having you again!"

_"It's nice to be back, Lord Death."_

* * *

...

"Alfred!"

Maka and Soul called out to the walking nation across the hall. The latter turned back to look.

"Hey, it's you two. What's up?"

"Lord Death wants to meet you." Maka replied.

"Seems like something important. He asks you to go to the Death Room." Soul added more points to Maka's statement.

"Really? Thanks for telling me!"

Alfred hurriedly to the Death Room, while Maka and Soul went back to the classroom. Both of them were quite curious as to see why the sudden call, but they shouldn't miss the next class.

...

* * *

"Hi hi~ Welcome back, Alfred!" Lord Death playfully greeted Alfred.

"It's just the three of us here. Just call me America. Anyway dude, what's hot?"

"We've found a new partner for you. He will come in two days." Spirit smiled a bit.

"He's a former headmaster of the European Branch's DWMA. I assume you know him well." Lord Death handed over a photo towards America. "How about it? Feeling excited?"

America looked at the photo. He raised his one of his eyebrows, and then smiled a bit. "I had a feeling it would be this guy."

"You're close with him, right? Then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Close, huh...? Well, you can put it that way." America handed the photo back to Lord Death. "But can he handle me? I mean I'm a gun-axe. I kinda doubt he could do it."

"Don't forget, America~ This person is a former headmaster. He's an experienced Meister and I'm sure he can get used to you in a short number of time."

"There's that. Guess I shouldn't be worrying." America chuckled and laughed.

"Anyway, just enjoy yourself. Two days to go, and you'll have a partner." Spirit smiled.

* * *

Alfred exited the Death Room and returned to his classroom. Professor Stein looked at his entrance, and issued him to sit down. He looked as if he was informed about Alfred's absence for a second, which was why he didn't look really upset when Alfred was late.

* * *

_Two days... Looks like this is getting good..._

* * *

...

Two days later...

A figure with his briefcase and wearing traveling clothes stood up in front of the DWMA building.

"It's been a long while. Now we'll get to see what the next generation is all about."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter. This is called the Bridge chapter (the term I used for myself). You can think of it as a... what is it.. deliverer? I think I can explain it that way. Bridges serve as a connectors for the next chapters. Bridge chapters are not long, and usually less than 1000 words. You will see other Bridge chapters later on. This is the first one._**

**_I can't believe this gets popular too... Reviews are welcomed._**


	4. Transfer Student

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 4: Transfer Student

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Good to see you again, Lord Death." The previous young man bowed a bit.

"Hi hi~ Welcome, welcome!" Lord Death playfully replied to the greeting.

"I see that Spirit and Professor Stein are here too." He looked around.

"Nice to see you again." Spirit gave a smile and a handshake.

"So, he really is a nation. Then that new student..." Stein turned to the man with a great interest.

"Yes, he is. He's called America. Full name: United States of America." Spirit explained to Stein. "He's our personification, to be exact."

"I knew it. That's why he had a double-form. His healing regeneration ability piqued my interest too."

"You'll start class today, so please work hard from now on, okay~?" Lord Death showed his giant, flat hand. "Still, you're okay with this, right?"

"This is still part of the main mission after all. I'll try not to disappoint you, Lord Death."

"Well~ Just do your best, England."

...

* * *

...

"Hey, I heard that a new transfer student will come!"

"Transfer student? A new student named Alfred just came 2 days ago, and we got more?"

"I actually don't really mind. If the transfer student is a guy, then I hope he's gonna be a looker!"

"Who knows though."

...

Maka and Soul were walking on the corridors, to find that the crowd were getting excited. They were whispering to each other about this new transfer student that will come.

...

"But, I've never heard of transfer students... Are there any branches other than in USA?"

"I heard that he's from the European Branch. Because of some reasons, he had to move in here."

"Move to another country from Europe!? I bet he's something else... We rarely see any Europeans in here too."

"Will he be a Meister or a Weapon?"

"How should I know? We'll get it once we see the guy."

...

"Looks like we'll be getting another new guy, huh?" Soul whispered to Maka.

"Seems like it. But we already have Alfred as a new student, but now a transfer student?" Maka was getting curious.

"Hmm. Hope something bad won't happen."

...

* * *

"Alright everyone, be seated." A bluish person ordered the students to sit down. Maka felt something was off, so she raised her hand.

"Sid-sensei. What happened with the professor?"

"Huh? Professor Stein is called to the Death Room for an urgent meeting. I'll be his substitute for today only. I'm not really used to replace somebody else, but this is the kind of a guy I am."

"Professor Stein is called by Lord Death? Must be something important." Tsubaki reacted to the statement.

"Just start the class already! Small room like this won't fit in my bigness!" Black Star started to become impatient.

Sid tidied up the stack of papers he brought onto the table. Then, with his unmoving mouth, he announced something. "Alright, as you all might have heard, we'll be having a transfer student. Come in."

The door creaked open, and a young man walked inside. He wore simple clothes, but still, he looked a little bit older than anyone in the class, similar to Alfred. What's more, his face did resemble Alfred's face a bit. But his most distinctive figure was his thick eyebrows.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Hearing this particular dialect, some people had guessed that this person must be coming from United Kingdom. He even had gentlemanly aura around him. Some girls had began swooning.

"Let's see... Mr. Kirkland here moved from the European Branch due to certain circumstances. Be friends with him." Sid looked at the papers he had on his hands, which looked like Arthur's profile.

While the class was whispering to each other, Arthur turned his face and looked around the chairs. He let out a small sigh when he saw something out of the ordinary.

_Maybe I should go look for him during the break..._

* * *

DWMA's 2nd floor veranda...

Alfred was crossing his legs, sitting on the fence while looking so bored and biting a plastic straw. His daydreaming was interrupted by a voice.

"So, you really cut the class."

Alfred turned behind, and he looked at the new transfer student.

"Yo, England. What's up, dude?"

"Not "What's up, dude"! You better take classes seriously for once!" England angrily stepped forward towards Alfred. "And don't call me England in school grounds! Right now, I'm Arthur Kirkland!"

"Alright, dude. No need to be so angry..." Alfred jumped down the fence, while still biting the straw. "But still... I can't believe that we're going to be partners."

"Tell me that. I can't believe it too. Anyway, what's your form?"

"I'm a gun-axe. It's initial form is an axe, but it can change its style into a rifle... Sort of."

"What kind of explanation is that? "Sort of" doesn't cut it!" Arthur facepalmed. "Oh well... I'll get it once we try."

Arthur placed his arms on his waist. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Alfred. We can't be seen together and looking and friendly, and all."

"Huh? Why, dude!? We're partners, aren't we!?" Alfred didn't seem to be able to accept that.

"This is a special mission. I even left my usual partner back in my hometown. We are here as new students. If people saw us having a friendly conversation out of nowhere, it would raise suspicions."

"So then what should we do?"

"We'll have to act it out as if we don't know each other. In history, we're allies. But for now, we are strangers. Until I have thought of something good, just keep acting as what I told you."

Alfred scratched his head, while looking a little bit uncomfortable. "Fine, fine... It's not really heroic to do that, but since it's still related to the mission, then I don't have a choice, now do I?"

"It'll be nice if you're this obedient from the start."

Arthur folded his arms onto his chest, and looked at Alfred with serious eyes.

"The real game starts right now, Alfred. Let's have fun, shall we?" He ended the statement with a sinister smile. The latter replied with a refreshed smile.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Black Star and Tsubaki were looking at the mission board to see if there were any available missions. When they were focused, Arthur was strolling down the hallway with his hands inside his pocket. He was walking down as the crowd around the hallway were whispering. Tsubaki noticed Arthur's presence, and decided to call out.

"Arthur! Good afternoon!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Huh? Who's that?" Black Star looked at Arthur's direction uninterested.

"He's Arthur Kirkland, a new transfer student. It's because you skip the class that you don't know him."

"Another new guy? Then I have to show him my bigness!"

Arthur, noticing the two's presence, walked towards them. "Um, you guys are...?"

"Oh, that's right. We haven't introduce ourselves. My name is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. But please call me Tsubaki."

I'm the great Black Star! You better remember my name from now on, new guy!" Black Star laughed loudly, while Tsubaki just chuckled a bit.

"By the way, why don't we go to a mission together? The three of us?" Tsubaki tried to offer Arthur a help.

"Ah-hah... That's nice, but I don't have a partner, for now. I'm a Meister, so I will need a Weapon partner." Arthur left the two and gave a small goodbye wave.

After a small silence, finally Tsubaki broke the ice. "Huh...? If I'm not mistaken, Alfred doesn't have a partner too, right?"

"Really? Alright! Then why don't we make them partners!?" Black Star suddenly stated out a weird idea.

"B-but, Black Star... we can't just "make" them partners... You do know that to be partners, they must be closely related and believed each other, right? Like Maka and Soul, us, or Kid and the Thompson Sisters." Tsubaki tried to calm Black Star down. "Both of them are new students, so they will need a lot of time to be able to understand each other..."

"Huh? Who cares about that!? Whenever there's the great me, then everything will turn out alright! HAHAHAHA!"

Black Star's laugh echoed throughout the hall, and Tsubaki just sweatdropped, since her partner might be a real simpleton. But, this idea might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Finally out. Sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time. Anyway, now you all know America's partner, yeah? Yup. It's our beloved Iggy. I considered Canada for a while, but I figure that England is the closest to him. Of course, Japan is also on my mind too, but I still pick England in the end. Please enjoy, and reviews are welcomed._**


	5. Try Out

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 5: Try Out

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Making Alfred and Arthur partners?" That's the first question that pops on Maka's mind. "Black Star, that's a stupid idea. You know that it's not easy to become partners."

"Maka, you too? Look, Tsubaki and I are just fine! You're the same, right?" Black Star was trying to convince Maka and Soul.

"That's because we have a hard time too adjusting to each other. They have to know each other first. But both of them are new students. You can't expect them to get close at all of the sudden, right?" Maka explained as thorough as she could, but her explanation seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Hahaha! No worries, cuz the great me is here! We'll think of a plan to make them partners and fight them!" Black Star laughed out loud.

"Wait a sec, Black Star! Did you even listen to what I said!?" Maka got angry.

"Leave it at that why don't you, Maka? It's actually pretty interesting if you ask me. Let me in on the plan." Soul smiled sinisterly, and high-five Black Star.

* * *

...

Arthur was standing on a veranda, where he was seeing the clear view of the skies. He leaned himself towards the fence, and crossed his arms, resting them on the fence. He opened his cellphone and looked at the wallpaper on the screen. It's a picture of a young man with a young boy sitting on his lap, smiling towards the camera. He sighed a bit after looking that.

"Hey, who's that boy?"

Black Star's comment startled Arthur who just had a moment of peace. "WHOA! What in the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

"Black Star! You shouldn't disturb someone!" Tsubaki approached Black Star. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It's fine, just don't do that again..." Arthur quickly stuffed his cellphone. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, it's just that we want to do a mission with you."

"Mission? But I don't have an exact partner yet. Wouldn't I be in your way?" _Frankly speaking, I can do this myself, but I have to keep a low profile while I'm here._ Arthur's speech and mind were different.

"No worries! HAHAHA! You can take a good look at your upperclassman right here!" Black Star was laughing as he pointed towards himself. Arthur face-palmed himself.

_Is this boy really one of the guys who defeated the Kishin Asura? But if I came along, then I could check on their progress. The next battles might be even more grueling, and we're gonna need more combatants. Stronger allies are needed, so..._

"Alright, I'll come along with your mission." Arthur sighed, but he felt relieved. "What's the mission?"

Tsubaki immediately handed over a paper towards Arthur. "It's about this. We have to defeat a person-turned-monster called the Saber Tooth."

"A person-turned-monster?"

"After absorbing a lot of innocent souls, he turned into a monster. We have to defeat it before it becomes a Kishin."

_Looks like a simple mission... I think this will be fast._ "Seems simple enough. Alright, let's register."

"Um, about that..."

"I already registered the three of us!" Black Star suddenly spoke up.

"Wha-!? Since when!?"

"Before we asked you. So, even though you wanted to refuse, I already arranged it all! HAHAHA!"

Both Tsubaki and Arthur sweat-dropped.

* * *

...

"This should be the location of the mission..."

Black Star, Tsubaki, and Arthur arrived at a valley where there were only rocks and small grasses around. There was a small town nearby, but it's not a good idea to ask about that monster to normal people. One reason: It could cause panic. This one reason was enough to make the party find the monster themselves.

"Let's see, Saber Tooth, huh? What kind of monster is that?" Black Star looked around from atop of a tree. Since he's a ninja, it's natural that he could do such simple ninja tricks.

"According to the stories, Saber Tooth is a carnivorous monster with large fangs. You can say it's similar to a tiger." Arthur looked serious.

Few seconds later, a weird, growling sound came out, startling the party. "Wh-what was that!?" Tsubaki quickly tightened her guard. "Black Star! Come down!"

Arthur looked at the direction of where the growling came. It was from a cave. "Looks like it's that way."

The three of them went to the cave to check the voice. However, suddenly an earthquake came and shook the land. Giant rocks and stones came hurling down, about to close the cave's entrance.

"What a great earthquake!" Tsubaki held on the ground.

"Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!"

"Yes!" Tsubaki jumped and transformed into a small knife.

The earthquake continued and the cave was almost shut. "Bloody hell!"

Arthur knew well that this was a foolish action, but he needed to get that monster. Nevertheless, he dashed towards the cave, and slid into the cave right before the entrance was shut completely.

The earthquake soon subsided after that.

"Hey, new guy! I can't forgive you yet for stealing my spotlight!" Black Star banged his hand towards the rocks.

"Stop saying stupid things. You must find another way to enter this cave. There should be one on the other side. We'll meet up there."

"Fine, fine... Tch."

Black Star hopped onto the other way, exiting the valley. After Arthur sensed that Black Star had gone, he stood up and continued forward into the dark cave.

* * *

As he continued on, the growling grew bigger and deeper. He was ever so sure that the monster was deeper, further in. He walked one step at a time, until another tremor came. The ground was shaking, and Arthur fell on his knees in order to hold on. Suddenly, the cave's ceilings broke off, and piles of rocks and stones blockade the way.

"Guh... Now I'm trapped..." He brushed off the dusts that disturbed his sight.

Few seconds later, he could hear someone was under those piles. Arthur quickly rummaged the rocks, and was shocked to see that the "someone" was none other than Alfred.

"America!? Why are you here!?"

"Huh? That's my line, British dude!" America stood up and cleaned himself. "What are YOU doing here!?"

"I was on a mission with Black Star and Tsubaki to find a monster named Saber Tooth." England helped America got off the piles. "What about you?"

"Maka and Soul invited me on a mission too. We're hunting a group of bandits that were said to have made a headquarter around here."

"But how did you come over here?"

"I was sliding down through the cliffs when a landslide came and I was buried... Really! I thought I was done for!"

That reunion was interrupted by a sound of a growling monster.

"Looks like I have no time to spare." England quickly left America, but the latter stopped him.

"Wait a sec, dude. How do you suppose to defeat that monster without any Weapon partner?"

"Me alone is enough."

"No, it's not. Listen here, you don't know how strong this guy is. Look, I'm not trying to underestimate you or anything, but wouldn't it be better if we beat this thing as partners?" America stretched his hand towards England. "You're the Meister, and I'm the Weapon."

England stared at the hand for a second, before he shook it. "Hmph. I guess you have a point there."

"No one's here either. It's fine if we worked together for once, right?"

The wall on their right side suddenly blew off, and it revealed a monster with a large body like a dinosaur, and large fangs. It had sharp claws and a pair of fast-looking feet. When it saw America and England, the monster growled.

"So this is the Saber Tooth... Alright, we'll just have to defeat this thing, right?" England cracked his knuckles.

"Since this is our first time teaming up, I don't want to take any responsibilities, okay?"

"Shut up! You're the one who said that we should team up!"

"Yeah, but if it fails, then I don't want to be held responsible."

"Same here!"

The Saber Tooth swung its arm towards the duo, but luckily they could evade it. The cave were damaged further, thus giving them an extra space to workout.

England quickly stretched his hand towards America. "Al!"

Seeing this, America responded by taking England's hand. "Let's go, Arthur!"

Once their hands were joined, America suddenly was engulfed by a white light, and transformed into a double-sided long axe. The end of the axe had 2 holes, which was used for bullets. England grabbed the axe, and rested it on his left shoulder.

"Let's roll out!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: The next chapter. As usual, please read and review. Oh, and I've put a poll on my profile. Vote if you want. First time USUK partnership. I'll save the battle for next chapter because I need to rest up. I'm not in a really good condition right now..._**

**_*cough* Reviews are appreciated *cough*_**


	6. Soul Resonance

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 6: Soul Resonance

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

The Saber Tooth begun attacking by swinging its claws towards the Meister and his Weapon. Arthur was an experienced Meister, and not to mention he's the former headmaster of the European Branch. No one would expect anything less from him. He evaded it, with a sturdy gun-axe on his shoulder. He wielded it and dashed forward, attempting to slash the monster.

But the monster's skin was too rough and tough to hurt. One slash wouldn't be enough. "Hey, Iggy! This monster is too tough! Do you have some kind of plan to face him?"

"Not really." Arthur glared at the Weapon. "And don't call me Iggy. I don't recall ever permitting you to call me that."

The American sighed. "You really can't take a joke, huh? Anyway, we better focus now!"

"You're the one who started the conversation!" Arthur snapped.

The monster grew furious, and started to growl harder.

_This guy is tough... I would like to go on resonance, but this is the first time our collaboration. It will give a large strain to America's body..._

The cave's ceilings suddenly blew up and rocks came falling down, burying the monster. Skies could be seen from the blasted ceiling. Another surprise came though.

"Hey, new guy!" Black Star gave a wave towards Arthur. He and Tsubaki seemed to have come down from the top by busting through the rocks. That's so Black Star.

Another person came in. "Are you two alright?" It was Maka, and she seemed to hold a red scythe. It must be Soul in his Weapon form. She looked around before asking more. "Where's Alfred?"

"Over here." Arthur pointed towards the axe he held.

"Yo guys!" Alfred gave a happy response.

The reunion was halted because the monster that was buried suddenly stood up and broke it up. He growled even harder.

"So this is the Saber Tooth, huh?" Black Star went on his battle stance. "Tsubaki! Dark Sword mode!"

"Right!"

The kodachi transformed into a black katana, and Arthur could feel a sudden surge of power coming out from Black Star. "Soul Resonance!"

"Soul, let's go." Maka landed on the ground and prepared her battle stance too.

"Yeah!" Soul smirked.

"Soul Resonance!"

The red scythe transformed into a giant, flashing, moon-shaped scythe. "Witch Hunter!"

However, that slash wasn't really enough to hurt the skin. "It's similar to the golem. The skin is hard." Maka commented on that attack.

"This is the spotlight for the great me!" Black Star leaped onto the monster's back and suddenly flurry of black strings came out. "Shadow Star!"

He slashed the monster using the black strings and the black katana. It was sharper than Maka's previous attack, thus damaging it, even though just a bit.

Arthur only looked at the battles, until Alfred snapped him out of his mind. "Hey, Arthur! Let's do it!"

"Do what?" Arthur turned to the axe. "It's not like we can damage it with this form."

"Then let's go!" Alfred suddenly became excited.

"Which is why I ask you: do what?"

"That! What is that... Soul something?"

"You mean Soul Resonance? We haven't practiced it yet. Even if it went well, I can't make sure what will happen later on."

"It's fine! I'm the hero, so we have to deal the final blow!"

Arthur sighed, but he looked relieved at the same time. "Well, maybe it's worth a try."

"So how do we do it?"

"You don't even know? Ugh... You just have to focus on the power. Soul Resonance means that I will link my wavelength to you, then you'll amplify it, and then return it to me again."

"Wh-what? Can you repeat it?"

"All you have to do it just amplifying the wavelength that I'll send you. It's easy."

"Easier said than done."

"You're the one who wanted to do it."

"Oh well, actions speak louder than words! Let's do it!"

...

* * *

...

Maka suddenly felt a huge surge of power coming from behind. With her Soul Perception ability, she was able to determine the strength of that wavelength. She turned back, and she was surprised to see what's in front of her.

A giant, blue, transparent ball covered up Arthur's whole body. Maka could feel a strong power coming out.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul noticed his Meister's weird behavior.

"It's... awesome... Arthur and Alfred... What a great surge of power..."

"Could it be that... this is their Soul Resonance?"

"Even this is the Soul Resonance, this power is too much... Even Black Star's is not this powerful."

"What!? Then, the wavelength is stronger than Black Star's? Who is this Arthur guy?"

The giant ball had a pair of thick eyebrows on it. The winds were different. It felt really strong.

"Let's go, Al!"

"Alright!"

"Let's do it! Soul Resonance!"

...

Alfred felt a large wavelength coming at him. "This is... Arthur's wavelength... Such power...!"

"We'll win this with one strike. Do it right, Alfred!"

The axe's blade grew larger and seemed sharper. Arthur lowered his stance and body a bit. "You two, move away a bit."

Hearing this, Black Star quickly turned back, only to see that Arthur was ready to a one-hit strike. "Tch. You're so not gonna steal the spotlight."

"Black Star, maybe it's best that we listen to him just this once."

Even though he was reluctant, but maybe it's for the best. He moved away just a bit. Maka also did the same.

Arthur dashed with a very fast speed. He jumped upwards and smashed his axe to the ground, and cracked the ground, directly towards the monster's standing spot.

"Earth Cracker!"

The cracked ground suddenly crumbled down and trapped the monster on the ground. In a split second, the axe's blade disappeared, and the staff's end that Arthur held suddenly bent over and a trigger came out. In a split look, it turned into a rifle.

"Second attack." Arthur lowered his body again, and prepared to shoot. "Flash Shot!"

A bullet came out from the rifle in a lightning speed and hit the monster in the eyes, provoking it. And the bullet didn't stuck in the eyes. It was shot through, hitting the brain.

With that vital wound, the monster suddenly changed into a flow of black winds, and revealed a red blob with hexagon patterns on it.

"Heh, so mission accomplished?" Black Star looked at the soul.

Arthur ended the Soul Resonance, and Alfred turned back onto his human form. But something's weird.

He suddenly fell onto the ground, with a sweating face and hard panting. "Hey, Alfred! Bloody hell... this is why I don't want to go on Soul Resonance!"

Tsubaki and Soul also returned to their human form, and the four of them quickly approached the duo.

"Hey, hang on, Alfred!"

"Hey, hey, this is bad... Let's go back to school first. We have to get Alfred to the infirmary." Soul suggested a good point. "Maybe we should give this soul to Alfred. He's the one who defeated it anyway."

"Tch. I should've gone by myself!" Black Star looked away.

"That's not important. Let's go back."

Alfred's sight gone black while the party returned back to the school, carrying the red soul.

...

On they way back, Maka and Soul whispered to each other.

"Still, they could do Soul Resonance despite being new... Did they practice it beforehand?"

"But doing that is too soon. Who are these guys, actually?"

_Arthur... Alfred... Who are you...?_

...

* * *

**_A/N: I have a lucky free time despite I'm in final tests. Hope this chapter perks you all up, and reviews are most loved._**

**_England's and America's Soul Resonance's skills are self-thought and self-created. No inspiration or anything, and it sounded cool. I hope the battle is detailed enough._**


	7. The Grim Reaper's Son

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 7: The Grim Reaper's Son

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Arthur, how is Alfred?"

Tsubaki, with her worried expression, she approached Arthur who had just come out from the infirmary. Not only Tsubaki, seemed like Black Star, Maka, and Soul were there too.

"He's fine. Kniges said that he's just tired because of a sudden change in power and his own wavelength."

"It's because of your first collaboration..."

"Alfred's body is not used to Soul Resonance yet. That much power will give him a great strain."

"Still, you two are pretty awesome. Being new guys and yet you are able to do Soul Resonance. Me and Maka need to train for a while to make that perfect."

"Not to say that your wavelength is greater than Black Star."

"You have an excellent Soul Perception, Maka." Arthur chuckled. "No need to worry about Alfred. He's going to be fine. It will need more power to knock him out of the picture."

He walked away from the four to the opposite direction, showing his back towards the quartet.

"You're not going back to the class?" Soul asked Arthur, who was walking further away.

"I have a little business. Don't worry about me."

Arthur suddenly stopped walking and turned to the team. "By the way, the earlier plan was really elaborate, but it's easy to look through it."

As he chuckled and left, the four looked at him with a small shocked face. "So he knew about that being a plan to make them partners..." Tsubaki whispered.

"That Arthur is really perceptive." Soul replied.

The rest of the party went back to the class after Maka glanced at the infirmary door and stared at Arthur's departure, thinking about his words.

...

* * *

"Lord Death, may I come in?"

"Oh, Stein? Come, come in~!"

Stein walked into the Death Room and approached Lord Death, who was with Spirit. "Is there a problem, Stein?" Spirit quickly asked Stein.

"There's something that I want to report."

"Report?"

Stein turned to Lord Death. "Some of our staffs reported about a weird spread of madness across the country."

"Madness!?" Spirit quickly thrown aback for a second there.

"Then, it's already begun... So that's why I felt something weird was happening." Lord Death suddenly turned serious. "Stein, can you elaborate what do you mean by "a weird spread"?"

"The madness isn't located in one place. But it was located on almost every corner across the country." Stein fixed his glasses' position. "The reaction is small, so we don't have much to worry, but..."

"...If this situation continues on, I'm afraid that the madness will continue to grow stronger and it will affect the people."

"Are there any more concrete information?" Spirit anxiously turned to Stein.

"Oh yeah. Some of our staffs also found a weird thing in those locations. It looks like a small golden cube with two yellow gears circling it."

"Can we see it?"

"Unfortunately, they quickly disappeared a few seconds later after being founded. The reaction is also gone. We don't know the reasons yet."

"Then we can't investigate it." Spirit sighed.

"Not really. Actually, I've thought of a way to retrieve it."

"Really?"

"We must send people with strong power, enough to hold onto the madness. My hypothesis is that maybe the cube disappeared because the ones who wanted to retrieve it have no strong power."

"Then I think we have to send this as a mission to the students..." Lord Death suddenly gave a weird suggestion, but somehow makes sense.

"But sir, if they are not strong enough, then the piece will disappear."

"Then make this as a special mission to those kids." Lord Death turned his face to Spirit.

"You mean Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kid?"

"Add Arthur to that team. He is strong, being former headmaster and all."

"Alright. By the way Lord Death, I haven't seen Kid these days. Where is he?" Stein turned to Lord Death.

"Oh, Kid? He's on a "special" mission. I told him to check a certain area that I don't feel right."

...

* * *

...

"Alright, Kid. This should be the last." A young, tall woman with a cowboy hat talked to the businessman-looking boy.

"The mission's not over yet though. We were told to check this area, right?"

"Still, these people are creepy... They attacked us without warning."

"It's the madness, I can feel it. It's small, but this reaction is enough to affect normal humans. Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Alright~~!"

"I don't have a good feeling about this..."

The three entered a small, abandoned village. Kid could feel a weird atmosphere around the village. It was empty and no one was around.

"This place is creepy... Can we go home already...?" Liz hid behind Patty.

"Father said that this place doesn't feel right. If this madness is enough to bother Father, who is a Grim Reaper, then we can't leave it alone. We have to finish this job fast." Kid continued to walk into the village, while examining the things in there. Patty and Liz continued to stick together and checked things over.

After examining the houses, they met up in the town square. "How was it? Did you two find anything?"

"Nope! Nothing around but dusts and all that." Patty quickly replied to Kid's question.

"Kid... I really want to go home now..." Liz started to shiver more.

"Nothing, huh? Then all that's left is that main hall." Kid pointed towards a big building in the middle end of the village.

"Do you even listen to what others' saying!?"

"Let's go. We have to finish this fast. This village irritates me..."

...

Before Kid reached the doorknobs, he felt another weird feeling. The madness was getting closer.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

"...Liz, Patty. Transform into your Weapon form."

"Huh?"

"Alrighty~~"

"I don't like where this is going on, but I guess we don't have a choice..."

Both girls were cloaked in pink lights and transformed into dual-guns, which Kid immediately held on backwards. With anxiety, Kid opened the door.

The room was dark. He couldn't see a thing. He suddenly heard something, and the lights went on. In a split second when the lights went on, numerous of people attacked Kid viciously.

"AS I THOUGHT, THIS IS CREEPY!" Liz shouted out.

"The people in here is being infected by the madness too!" Kid quickly shot them using the dual-guns. "They look frail, so one shot for each of them is enough."

What Kid said seems to have hit the point. Each bullets was enough to knock out the people one by one. He moved swiftly around the room and used his martial arts along with his guns to defeat the crowd. He didn't need few hours to defeat them all.

...

"I guess this is the last of them. Let's examine this room more. The source of the madness should be here somewhere."

"Then, we'll go back to our human forms..."

"No, you two stay in your current form. We don't know how strong is this reaction."

Kid started to look around the room. He examined a lot of things, like tables, doors, windows, etc. But he couldn't find a thing, nor a clue. He let out a sigh.

"Hey, Kid. Why don't you use your Soul Perception ability? Wouldn't that be useful?"

"You have a point. I'll try."

Kid concentrated for a minute, and suddenly he felt a weird presence. He quickly turned his face to a small chest in the corner end of the room. He gulped a bit before approaching it and opened the chest. Inside it was a small cube with 2 gears circling it. He picked it up, and examined it.

"Kid, what's that thing?" Liz asked with a curiosity.

"I don't know, but I can feel a faint madness coming from it."

"Faint madness? But how can it affect that much people?"

"This must be a strong madness. Let's bring it back to Father. He might know something."

...

* * *

...

"Father, I've returned."

"Kid~! Welcome back!"

Death the Kid entered the Death Room, but Lord Death was the only one in there. "How's the mission?"

"I was able to retrieve this thing." Kid stuffed through his pocket, and took out the small cube he took from the village. "This thing had some kind of a madness reaction coming out. I don't understand this, so I think I should tell you, Father."

_So this is the cube that Stein mentioned... I better hold onto it and get it researched as soon as possible._

"Alright, thank you for your hard work, Kid~! I'll take that cube to the research team." Lord Death took the cube from Kid's hands.

"Then, I'll take my leave here."

"Oh, wait a minute, Kid." Lord Death's call stopped Kid from exiting the room.

The latter turned his face towards his father. "Something's wrong, Father?"

"We have two new students here. They are strong and seems to be partners. Be friends with them, alright~?"

"New students, huh? I'll see to it."

* * *

**_A/N: Since I'll be busy for a week, I think I should upload another chapter as fast as I can and then focus on my studying. This is Kid's first appearance. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. Iggy is awesome, huh? And there's another important event, huh? Just please looking forward to the next chap!  
_**

**_By the way, if you haven't noticed it already, every section is started with one dialogue, right? I figured it might be a good way to start a section. Or maybe not.  
_**


	8. Facts and Opinions

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 8: Facts and Opinions

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

Back in the infirmary, Alfred was still soundly asleep. Slowly and carefully, someone opened the door into the infirmary. It was Arthur.

He looked at the sleeping young nation with a plain expression. But at the same time, he looked a little bit worried.

...

* * *

_Hello there, Arthur~. I heard about the situation. How is Alfred?_

_You're worrying too much, Lord Death. He's fine. I knew him better than anyone. He's too soon to die._

_I see. Then, We'll update you to our newest information. As you are aware already, you and Alfred are "special" students in here. Aside from being additional combatants, you and the other three will have a special mission too._

_Okay?_

_We can't tell this to the kids yet. Since you're more experienced, then we'll tell you first._

_Get to the point._

_Apparently, small reactions of madness are spreading across the country._

_Madness!?_

_You know my son Death the Kid, right? He has found one of the relics in the spot where madness is spreading. According to Stein, these relics can't be retrieved if the person is not strong enough._

_So, my special mission is..._

_Destroy the cubes. That's all. If Stein's hypothesis is right, then destroying the cube might be the fastest way to truly exterminate the reaction.  
_

_Alfred will have to hear about this._

_Of course. He's your partner after all._

* * *

...

Arthur sighed. "Even though he said to tell him, but how can I do it when he's still fast asleep...?" He turned his face towards Alfred. "Then again, how am I supposed to explain everything to him? His brain is not enough to contain every single information..."

...

* * *

Crescent Moon Classroom...

The classroom was pretty empty. Some students were still in there, talking to each other. That included Maka and the gang. Death the Kid and his partners entered the classroom as soon as his mission ended. When he entered, he was welcomed by the students in there who were curious as to where he had gone for the past weeks.

"Hey, Kid! Long time no see!" Soul approached Kid and pat his shoulder. "You too, Liz, Patty."

"Yo, Kid! Where have you been?" Black Star quickly got off his chair and greeted the Grim Reaper.

"Hey all~~!"

"Hi. It's really been a while."

"Hey, all of you. Father sent me on a mission, so I had to skip classes for a while."

"Are you leaving again after this?" Maka asked.

"No. The mission is over already. I'll continue to attend classes like usual." Kid looked around the class. "By the way, I heard from Father that we have two new students."

"Oh yeah, Alfred and Arthur. They're not around right now."

"Where are they?"

"Alfred is in the infirmary for over 3 days. He had been unconscious from the last mission we went together..."

"Unconscious?"

"He passed out after using a Soul Resonance."

"Passing out after a Soul Resonance? Isn't that a little bit exaggerating?" Liz asked Maka as she turned to her face.

"No, Liz. That mission was the first time Alfred and Arthur became partners. But they can do Soul Resonance without any practice." Tsubaki responded to Liz's question.

Kid showed a rather shocked face. He never heard about this at all. "I see. So Alfred passed out because his body isn't used to Soul Resonance yet." He held his chin. "Then, this Arthur person is in the infirmary too?"

"Nope, he's fine. Actually, he looks okay, as if he had used Soul Resonance times before."

"This is just getting weirder. Is he experienced?"

Maka folded her arms as she was thinking. "Hmm... Professor Stein told us that he is a transfer student from the European Branch."

"A transfer student from Europe? Is he a Meister or Weapon?"

"Alfred is a Weapon, whereas Arthur is a Meister."

Kid turned his face into serious. "Then it's weird. Why would he left his Weapon partner? If he transferred here, then he shouldn't have known about Alfred, who is a Weapon without partner." He paused. "And having 2 new students at once? Something else bigger is happening."

That one statement froze the team. That's one point that they had never thought about. If Arthur's a Meister and a transfer student, then why would he left his Weapon partner? He should've brought his partner too.

"But, maybe his partner is busy or something like that? Maybe Arthur's parents had to work abroad or something, and his partner can't go along." Black Star suddenly spoke up, being extremely bored. "It should be along that area, right?"

Kid held his chin. "It's good if that's the case."

* * *

...

"Ugh..."

The American slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times over because of the sudden light that attacked his sight. The intense differences in brightness made him couldn't open his eye completely. He sat down on the bed and looked around the infirmary.

He was surprised when he saw his right side.

Arthur was sleeping on a wooden chair, folding his arms, and lowered his head with his eyes closed (well, obviously... he's sleeping!).

As he stared at the sleeping British beside him, the door of the infirmary suddenly opened up. A young woman with bandaged face came in. "Oh, I see that you're awake, Alfred."

"Uh... yeah. Thanks..."

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Kniges. I'm also a Weapon and a nurse in this school." Kniges sat down on a chair as she sorted few papers. "You looked okay now. Are you feeling fine?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! What happened to me, though...?"

"Arthur, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki brought you here. They say that you passed out after a complete Soul Resonance." Kniges turned her face towards Arthur. "But he's the one who was worried the most. He visited you time to time for these 3 days."

"Wait... 3 DAYS!? I've passed out for 3 freaking days!?"

"Yes. I think you should catch up with your lessons quick. But I also think it's better for you to rest again."

"No way, teach! I'm super fine! A hero like me won't go down easily!"

Kniges sighed. "I know how excited you are, but your health is important too. You must consider Arthur's feelings too if you passed out again."

Alfred turned his face to the sleeping Brit. It might be best to listen to what Kniges said. This contradicted to what he thought, but he couldn't let Arthur kept worrying about him too.

"Don't worry, Alfred. I know Arthur can help you catch up. Well then, rest well until you're good, okay?" Kniges left the infirmary, leaving Alfred sitting on the bed, and sighed.

Few minutes later, he saw the Brit who was sleeping next to him opened his eyes. "Yo, sleepyhead. Finally woke up?"

"I don't want to hear that from you... who was unconscious for 3 days..." Arthur said sleepily, rubbed his eyes and turned to Alfred's face, the latter chuckled and smiled. "Anyway, are you fine?"

"That Kniges nurse said that I should rest more, but I feel fine!"

"Just follow what Kniges said. She's the nurse here." Arthur stood up and stretched his body, possibly from sleeping on a chair. "Oh yeah. Change of topic. I have a news for you."

...

"Madness are spreading throughout the country!?"

"That's the gist of it. That's why Lord Death has assigned us on a special mission: to destroy the cubes."

"We can't just let that happen to my homeland!"

"Which is why it's vital for you to regain your health. Once you are fine, we'll go cube-hunting."

"Alright, I'm getting excited!"

"Oh, and not only us though. The usual three will also come along. But Lord Death haven't informed them yet. He informed me first."

"Should we tell them, then?"

"No. Keep it secret for now. Don't tell anyone."

Arthur soon walked away to leave the room. However, when he was about to exit the room, Alfred stopped him. "Hey, Arthur. By the way..." The latter turned his face.

"Hmm?"

"What is madness?"

...

...

Arthur could feel his blood boiling hard. He felt as if he wanted to choke Alfred down. "YOU BLOODY GIT! WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO EXCITED EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW NOTHING OF IT!?" Alfred felt as if Arthur was blurting out a tornado of flames.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill out, Artie!" Alfred was startled. "That's just a simple question!"

"WHAT KIND OF A SIMPLE QUESTION IS THAT!?" Arthur snapped. He sighed a long one and he face-palmed. "Madness is the wavelength of a Kishin."

"Oh, so you decided to explain after all."

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur took another breath. "Kishin's wavelength is so powerful that it become a wavelength of madness itself."

"Oh... Wait a sec." Alfred suddenly turned serious. "Then, wouldn't it mean that new Kishin has been born!?"

"Not necessarily. It doesn't require for a Kishin needs to be born just to make a madness appear. As long as people holds negative emotions in their hearts, new madness will always born." Arthur closed his eyes on one second. "It's just that... this spreading is way too abnormal."

A silence brewed in the air.

"Anyway, you have to regain your health as soon as possible. The mission will start from there." Arthur walked away. But Alfred stopped him again, for the second time. Arthur became a little bit impatient. "...What?"

"Um, that's... Thanks for looking after me. And... sorry to make you worry." Alfred's face reddened a bit.

Arthur was taken aback by the sudden politeness. "You're welcomed." He replied with a small smile, and he left.

...

* * *

...

"Lord Death, a result has come from the cube that Kid brought the other day."

"Is that true, Stein!?" Spirit suddenly gotten all panicky.

"Yes, why would I lie about this?"

"So, so~ Stein, what's the result?"

"The cube indeed emits a reaction of a madness, no doubt about it. And it appears that my hypothesis is correct. The reaction is small, but it's a strong madness. It will disappear if the ones who touched it didn't have a strong power." Stein fixed his glasses' position.

"Oh-ho~ How did you confirm it?"

"Thanks to one of the researchers, the cube almost disappeared. But when I touched it, the cube turned visible again."

"Then I guess it's a good idea to send those kids to destroy it, right?"

"Yes, I think so. But the research still continues, so if it's possible, I'd like them to bring another one."

"Alright, that can be arranged~"

"Also..." The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"What is it, Stein?" Spirit realized that Stein suddenly became quiet. "You make me feel nervous."

"I hate to break the news but..." Stein's face showed a serious expression.

...

"The madness's reaction is the same with Kishin Asura's reaction."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, a turn of events. Anyway, YAY! All my final exams are OVER! All that's left are Christmas party, and then report cards, etc etc...  
_**

**_*ahem* This one is a little bit longer, and something turns even more exciting. I can't think of a better title chapter... I don't know if that definition of madness is correct. Please do correct me if I'm wrong. I hope I managed to continue with the plot. Alright everybody, read and reviews are LOVED._**


	9. Bridge II: Troublesome Truths

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 9: Bridge II: Troublesome Truths

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"The same madness as the Kishin Asura's!?" Spirit was held aback. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh man... Things had turned not quite well..." Lord Death looked down. "Stein, is there anything that can be done?"

"For now we can destroy the cubes... I think."

"You think?"

Stein fixed his glasses' position before answering. "It's true that if we destroyed the cube, then the reaction disappeared. But where did it disappear to?"

"Huh? Well, of course it vanished, right? Like POOF! into the thin air." Spirit wasn't quite convinced towards Stein's statement.

Stein sighed and shook his head. "You need to learn more, Spirit. Madness' reaction won't disappear. They will weaken, but won't disappear as long as there are people who holds negative emotions in their heart."

"Wait a sec... does that mean...?"

Stein nodded. "Kishin Asura is still alive. Each time the cube is destroyed, the madness inside is absorbed by him. The question is, where is he?"

"No no, that can't be! He was destroyed by Maka in the last battle!" Spirit shook his head in disbelief. How can one believe that Kishin Asura is still alive?

"The body, yes. But what about that black blood? Remember, Spirit. Asura's blood is not red, but black blood. In his will, Asura can transfer his will to anyone."

"No normal human is strong enough to contain Asura's madness. So what could be left out?" Lord Death joined in.

A silence brewed in the atmosphere and it broke when Stein stated his idea. "This... is just a speculation, but..."

"Yeah?" Spirit responded.

"Asura's black blood might have resided within the Personifications."

"Personifications? You mean, like Alfred and Arthur?"

"Yeah, like them. They possess skills and abilities far surpassing humans. The possibility is not zero." Stein frowned just a little bit. "But of course, there's no proof to confirm this speculation."

Lord Death let out his big, flat hand, and tried to think. "Hmm... What do you think we can do, Stein?"

"For now, we can let the kids to destroy the cubes." Stein looked at Lord Death as he lighted up his cigarette. "It's true that the Kishin Asura will absorb those madness, but that's one way. We'll make him absorb them. That way, we can figure out his location as we destroy the cubes. Once we located him, all that's left is to destroy that black blood."

"Then, we'll proceed with our original plans." Spirit turned to Stein's face. "Although Stein, how do you know about their capabilities?"

Stein just chuckled slowly. Spirit didn't like where this was going. "You didn't... perform an experiment on them... right?"

"What are you talking about, Spirit? I can't perform it even if I wanted to."

"Huh?"

"Their healing regeneration process is exceptionally fast. Before I was able to make another move, the wound healed already."

"Then you really perform an experiment on them..."

"The healing process is so good, it can cover up the scars, making it disappear as if it never happens."

Silence brewed in the room. After a few minutes, Stein turned against Lord Death and Spirit, about to leave Death Room. "Well anyway, those are the current information that I can give. I'll report again once I got new ones to share." ...so he left.

Spirit turned his face towards Lord Death. "What should we do now, Lord Death?"

"Hmm..." Lord Death held his chin (how can he do it?). "Let's keep this a secret from everyone first. We don't know for sure about whether Kishin Asura's alive or not. As for regular basis, we can start the special mission towards the kids. With Kid is back, we can accelerate our progress."

"Alright then. So, we call them?"

"Yup~! Call the three of them, Spirit!"

* * *

**_A/N: Another bridge chapter, as I told you. But I won't be putting another bridge chapter in a few more weeks... maybe. Anyway, enjoy and hope you like this one, since this has turned from bad to worse._**


	10. Special Mission

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 10: Special Mission

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Alright, that's all for today. Class dismissed." Sid spoke to the students in the classroom as he sorted the papers that he held. Few seconds later, he looked at the usual students. "Oh yeah, Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters. Go to Death Room after this. Lord Death is calling you three."

Sid left the room as they looked at each other, bothered by the meaning behind the calling.

...

* * *

"So, Father. What is this about? Calling the three of us." Kid was the first one to respond on the summoning. "Is there anything out of place?"

"Hmm~ You could say so." Lord Death turned his skull towards them. "We have assigned a special mission to you all."

All of them gulped a bit. They were either curious, or nervous. But, in one thing they were right.

"Before heading to the mission, we'll explain the current situation first. Under no circumstances should you leak this information to anyone else. This is a top secret information." Spirit took a small breath before started explaining the things that had occurred.

...

Of course, the first thing that the children did, was just shocked. The one who was shocked the most, it should be Maka since she's the one who defeated the Kishin Asura with her bare fist. "The Kishin, is still alive...?" Maka stammered.

"B-but, that shouldn't be possible, right!? I mean we defeated it!" Black Star suddenly turned serious. "The hell's up with that black blood!?"

"Father, why do you keep something like this a secret?" Kid stepped forward.

"Because this is a dangerous situation." Lord Death replied. "In this current situation, every person believes that the Kishin Asura has gone for good. What do you think will happen if they found out that the source of all madness is not gone yet, rather still alive somewhere else?"

"...There will be a huge panic." Maka held her chin.

"And that huge panic will accelerate a stronger madness. It will control them, and when that happens, we won't have enough strength to go on."

"This is so not cool... So our special mission had something to do with the cubes, eh?" Soul put his hands inside his pocket.

"Yup~! Thank goodness you're so sharp!" Lord Death's voice is too strung high. "This is where you come. Destroy the cubes, which are probably parts of the Kishin Asura's madness."

"If possible, bring one back here. Stein said that the research team needs more examples."

The students looked at each other. After a few seconds they smiled and grinned as they turned to Spirit and Lord Death. "We'll accept that mission, Lord Death." Maka spoke with a confirmed confidence.

"Alright~! Thank you very much!"

"Father, how many people knew about this?" Kid looked as if he wanted more concrete information. "Of course, aside from us all."

"Only some teachers, and two people that you know well." Lord Death replied.

"Two people that we know well?" Black Star looked curious.

"Yup. Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones." As a reply, they could only be surprised. "The two of them are strong. Surely you noticed, correct?"

"They are strong, but isn't this too fast?" Tsubaki commented.

"There's nothing too fast for DWMA students. We must stay alert at all times. Something like this might occur again in the future." Lord Death paused for a second. "Don't let this mission to interrupt your daily class. We'll inform one of the four of you once we have located one of the cubes."

"Right!"

...

* * *

They discussed with each other after they left the Death Room. They used the classroom since it's empty right now. Black Star sat on the table with his legs crossed and Kid leaned against the wall with one of his hands inside his pocket. The others just stood up.

"I still can't believe that Kishin Asura is still alive..." Maka broke the ice.

"The body was destroyed, but the black blood is not. According to Professor Stein, the black blood might have resided within Personifications..." Kid held his chin. "We don't know who, and this theory hasn't been verified yet."

Silence brewed in the air as the students were thinking hard.

"What's up with the heavy atmosphere? All we have to do is to destroy these cube thingy and it's done, right? It's as simple as that. Why do you need to rethink it over?" Black Star got off the table and turned to the rest.

Tsubaki smiled a bit when he saw Black Star's usual simple thinking. "You know, in one meaning Black Star is right."

Kid sighed a bit and then he smiled, as a sign of relief. "How nice it is to have such a simple mind..."

"HAHAHA! You don't have to worry about a thing when the great me is here!" Black Star pointed towards himself.

* * *

...

Meanwhile, in a certain place...

"Alright, Arthur. This should be the last of them." Alfred talked in his Weapon form.

"How do you feel? We've done another Soul Resonance. Are you feeling fine?" Arthur turned towards Alfred, who was still in his Weapon form.

"I'm fine, no worries! You worry too much, Artie!"

"Don't call me that!"

Alfred returned to his human form. It seemed that both of them were on a mission. They were standing in a grassy plain where there's a lot of corrupted souls around them. Looks like those were their results. There should be about... one... two...

"Ten corrupted souls. Alright, this is a lot of progress." Arthur took one of the souls, and then he pointed towards Alfred. The latter looked in confusion. "Alfred, take these."

"Take... how? Eat it?" Alfred sweat-droppped.

"Usually that way."

"Uh... Arthur? How can I eat that red glob without knowing what it is?" Alfred didn't seem to like it.

"These corrupted souls are not meant for your health, you bloody git. They are for your strength. If you eat them, then your power will grow increasingly."

"What's the differences between this and the blue glob? They look the same to me..."

Arthur sighed before answering. Alfred didn't seem to listen in classes at all. "Blue colored souls are souls of innocent people, while red colored souls with hexagon pattern like this are souls of people who are on their way to become a Kishin. Souls like these must be recovered so no new Kishin will be born. Corrupted souls do not give much power, but they are vital for your growth as a Weapon."

"What about the blue ones?"

"Souls of innocent people give a greater power than the red ones-" Before Arthur continued, Alfred cut him in.

"Then, why don't we eat the blue souls!?" He asked in great excitement.

"You twit! Do you want to become a Kishin!? Eating innocent souls are forbidden! Once you eat one, you can't return to being normal again!"

"Alright, alright, I get it... No need to be so mad, Artie..."

Arthur face palmed himself as he gave the red soul to Alfred. "Anyway, eat it. Your strength should recover a bit."

Although reluctant, Alfred tried to gulp the soul at once. When it was swallowed, Arthur turned his face. "How about it? Feel any different?"

"Not really... Actually, I don't feel a thing." Alfred looked around himself, trying to find out what's different, but so far, no results.

Arthur held his chin. He didn't seem convinced. "Hmm... Maybe it won't come up just yet. Anyway, eat the rest. I'll wait."

"Whhhaaattt? Ugh... alright then..." Alfred sighed before he approached the other nine.

"Don't whine! We have to prepare everything in order to fight the next battles!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, chapter 10. Read and reviews are welcomed. This chapter might not as interesting as before, but this is the least I can do to continue on. To be honest, I already made the ending and the rest of the plot. Now I just have to think on how to deliver the story to the amazing ending I just made._**


	11. Two New Helpers

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 11: Two New Helpers

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"I don't feel full at all, Artie..."

"I told you already; those souls are not meant for your health." Arthur explained along their way back to the school. "You'll do this in another missions as well. Until then, be patient."

"I really wanna go home right now..."

"I won't defend you if you do."

Alfred sighed as he followed Arthur from behind.

...

* * *

The two of them went back to DWMA and the first thing they noticed is that the school was quite empty. They strolled around the hallway only to find the usual gang in the classroom. "Hey there, you two." Maka was the first one to notice their presence, followed by the others turned their faces towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur looked at his surroundings. Apparently the ones in the class were just them. The usual gang looked at each other first then nodded before explaining things.

* * *

...

"...I see. So you all already know what happened, huh?" Arthur closed his eyes for a second. Now that Lord Death had told them everything, then it's no use to hold back any more secrets. Of course, except that one.

"Is there anything we can do?" Maka asked Arthur.

"Honestly, I don't know. For now I think we should stick to the main plan?"

"About destroying the cubes? Alright then." Soul turned serious.

Arthur explained the situation that they were facing at the time. Alfred didn't seem to listen at all. When he was yawning, his attention suddenly went somewhere else. Arthur noticed his actions. "Hey, Alfred. Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening." Arthur raised one of his eyebrows before continue explaining towards the gang. But he kept on looking somewhere else, as if there's something that piqued his interest. While Arthur was busy talking, Alfred sneaked away from the room, unseen by anyone in it, not even Kid.

...

* * *

...

Alfred stopped at a nearby hallway and rested himself by sitting on the floor. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. At that time, someone came approaching him. Alfred turned his face to see that person and he stood up as soon as he saw him. "What are you doing here, Alfred? Where's Arthur?"

"He's discussing about something in the classroom, along with the usual guys."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I'm... just tired."

"Oh, really?"

Alfred didn't feel well. Not because of the corrupted souls, but something's weird and he could feel it. Stein took his cigarette out of his mouth and pointed towards his back. "Can you come with me for a second? I'll send word to Arthur."

"Okay, but to where?"

"You'll know that soon enough." Even though he's reluctant, but he knew that he couldn't resist back or else something worse might happen. "Don't be so suspicious of me. It's nothing special. Just... something."

"Alright..."

...

* * *

...

"I guess that's about it. It's getting darker outside. Let's go back." Arthur closed the meeting. They were about to split to one another, but Kid felt something out of place.

"Where's Alfred?"

"He's here when we're discussing, right?"

"Maybe he went out." Soul added a point.

"That twit... I'll go search for him. The rest of you go back."

"Okay."

...

* * *

...

Alfred was brought to a very dark room by Stein since he hadn't turned on the lights, yet. "Uh, sir? What are we doing in the dark like this?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Before he realized it, Alfred's mouth suddenly were covered from behind. It felt like a cloth. Of course, he struggled to free himself, but his sight turned even darker and blacker than ever before he managed to free himself.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, Arthur searched the whole school to look for his partner, but the result was zero. The day was getting darker, but he couldn't leave his partner alone since he's so scared of ghosts.

"Holy cricket, where in the blazes is Alfred!?" Arthur was getting impatient. "But this is not like him to suddenly disappear like that... He's not Canada! Ugh... Maybe I should search once more."

...

* * *

In the Death Room.

"Lord Death, I think we should call for more backups. We don't know our enemy's form, or where he hides. Shouldn't it be better to call more friends?"

"Hmm, we can take that into account. The problem is, because of the Kishin Asura's previous trouble, the whole world is in cautious phase. We can't call anyone recklessly."

Lord Death and Spirit were discussing something crucial at the moment. Spirit folded his arms while thinking hard. "Agh... If only there are other people like Arthur that we can trust..."

"You mean like Personifications, huh?"

"Yeah. Are there any people like him outside? Know about the Kishin and all?"

"We can ask him directly."

Few seconds later, the giant mirror in the Death Room suddenly rang. Lord Death turned his skull towards it, and saw that he had a luck. "Oh, Arthur? What's wrong?"

What a great coincidence...

"Lord Death, does Alfred come to Death Room, by any chance?"

"No, no one came actually." Lord Death paused. "What's wrong?"

"He disappeared when I wasn't paying attention... We met up with Maka and the others, discussing things. But when it's done, he's gone already."

"Disappeared? Could he have gone home?"

"That's what I thought as well, but if so then he should've contacted me. I'll search again."

Before Arthur was about to cut the communication, Lord Death stopped him. "Wait a minute, Arthur. May we talk?"

"Oh, sure. Should I come over there?"

"No no, just like this is fine." Lord Death cleared his throat first before asking. "I want to know whether you have other friends like you, who knows about the Kishin, everything."

"By other friends... You mean other nations?"

"Personifications, to be exact."

Arthur held his chin. "Hmm... There are few of them, but most of them forfeited their title as they are getting busy with government works."

"Do you know who's still active?"

"I know one. I can give him a call if you want."

"No, no need. We'll give him a letter. What's his name?"

Arthur looked through his cellphone before he answered the question.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Germany. He's a Meister."

"What about his Weapon?"

"Let's see... As I recall..." Arthur continued to look through his cellphone again. "Oh, this guy. Feliciano Vargas, otherwise known as North Italy. I think his Weapon form is a spear."

"Alright, we'll give a letter to their bosses. Why don't you go back and take a rest, Arthur? We'll inform you once we have found Alfred."

Arthur sighed. But Lord Death did have a point. "Alright, I'll leave him to you."

The connection was soon cut off.

...

* * *

...

"By the way, Spirit? Any word from Stein's research?"

"Nope, nothing."

...

* * *

...

"Hm? What's this, boss?" A young man with a weird curl examined a white envelope that his boss gave him.

"It's an order from Lord Death of DWMA. I think it's urgent."

"Ve... It's been a while since I've gone to DWMA... But, I still have duties in the government..."

"Don't worry, Italy. I'll handle the rest. A message from Lord Death must be important, so you better go. Pack up your things. You'll depart tomorrow."

"Ehehe~! Alright!"

...

* * *

...

Italy strolled down the hall as he happily read the letter. He hummed as soon as he finished reading.

"Ve~ I wonder if Germany will come too~ Maybe I should give him a call!" Italy reached his cellphone and dialed a few numbers. The voice from the other side sounds tough and hard.

_"Italy, huh? What's wrong?"_

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! Do you receive a letter from DWMA too?" Italy asked happily.

_"Yeah. That would mean you too, eh? Looks like we will work together again."_

"Ehehe~! Germany! Let's work hard!"

_"Yeah, I know. Now pack yourself up. We have a big day tomorrow."_

"Yes sir!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: It's our beloved Italy's and Germany's appearances! Let's cheer for them, yahoo! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I'm still busy with school projects since they give us so many projects to do during our holidays... Anyway, I'm expecting good results, so please read and reviews are so very welcomed!_**


	12. Obstacles

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 12: Obstacles

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Ve! Hi Germany! I've been waiting for you!" Italy waved his hands happily as Germany was walking towards him. The two of them were in front of DWMA building.

"You're quite fast. I thought that you were late again." Germany put his luggage.

"Ve~ Since we will be together again, I'm so excited I can't wait any longer!" Italy started to leap in excitement. "Should we call Japan too?"

"You idiot, this mission is directed to the two of us. We can't let other people know. Besides, Japan has left the title of Meister a long time ago." Germany sighed.

"I miss those days when we were still the Axis Powers..." Italy looked down and smiled sadly. Seeing this, Germany patted his head.

"I know. Me too." He stopped patting and then looked at the building. "Well then, let's go."

"Ehehe~! Yes sir!" Italy turned happy again.

...

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the day they came to the building was the day where the students were studying. So they became a topic of discussion to many people.

"Hey, hey! Who are those two? New students, maybe?"

"Who knows? But lately we have seen a lot of new faces, huh?"

"Yeah... First Alfred, then Arthur, and then those two... I wonder what happened?"

...

"Ve~ We are famous, huh Germany~?" Italy turned to face Germany.

"We have to keep our identities secret, Feliciano. Call me Ludwig here." Germany looked serious, like always.

Italy kept on talking excitedly. It looked like he was enjoying this.

* * *

In one way of another, they finally arrived at the Death Room to give the Grim Reaper a visit. When they came in, though, they were surprised to see a familiar face inside the room. "Took you quite long enough." Arthur folded his arms.

"Arthur... Hmph, I think I can guess the situation now." Ludwig put down his luggage as he got closer to him and the Lord Death.

Feliciano looked around the room before turned his face towards Arthur. "Are we going to work together, Arthur?" He didn't look afraid.

"Yes, it looks that way." He nodded as a reply.

The two of them headed onto the stage as the Lord Death started the meeting. "Alright~ Everyone, gather around... I'll sum up the current situation we're dealing with."

Lord Death's summary was quite enough to make the two newcomers to understand the situation. Arthur also told the two that Alfred had gone missing and that he was currently searching him.

"I can't believe that the hero wannabe is missing... But going by the current situation, it will be bad if we just leave him be. We better find him." Ludwig suggested. Arthur nodded, implying that he agreed.

"Though, that's the main problem. I already searched the whole facility, but I can't find him. I asked few teachers and staffs as well, but none of them had seen him." Arthur sighed.

"Ve... Let's find him, Ludwig!" Feliciano happily suggested.

"Right. We have to confirm his safety. If he isn't inside, then he must be outside. Lord Death, how shall we proceed from now on?" Ludwig turned his face to speak with Lord Death.

"That's right... Well, submitting you as new students will raise suspicions, since we already have Alfred and Arthur..." Lord Death showed out his giant flat hand and held his chin. The other four also were thinking about a solution. Several minutes had passed, and it seemed that Lord Death had reached a solution. One wouldn't call it a solution though...

"I know~! All you have to do is to operate undercover! You will be the secret investigator, so please keep your faces off the students~"

Ludwig was taken aback a bit. "Um, but the students already saw us when we got here..."

"Oh, really~? Then..." Lord Death continued to think again. "Maybe you two can work here as staffs. Ludwig can be the security..."

"Ve~! I want to cook pasta!" Feliciano raised his hand.

"Ah~ Then you can be the chef in the cafeteria! There! Problem solved!" Lord Death clapped his hands once. Arthur face palmed, but he also saw this as the most appropriate solution. "Now that everything is settled, please work hard, you two!"

* * *

...

Meanwhile, Death City, Stein's Laboratory...

Stein was looking through the papers on the table with an interested face. As the smoke of the cigar filled the room, he sorted through the files, looking worried at the same time. "This is... not good. I felt a little guilty for doing this, but this is for the research data anyway."

He turned his face to look at the sleeping young man on a sofa. His wounds were healing slowly, bit by bit. Those wounds were not a result of a battle. One would immediately know what happened just by looking at it.

He sighed as he looked at the reports. "Oh well, I guess I will return him tomorrow and report back."

...

* * *

...

"Ve~! Welcome! I have a lot of new menus here! Eat up!" Feliciano looked happy, doing his work as a chef. Since he became the chef, a lot of Italian food had been added. The students gathered around and commented that they were good. The usual team entered the cafeteria and were surprised by this outcome.

"Whoa... This is a little bit unusual..." Maka looked shocked a bit.

"I heard that Father had employed a new chef, but I didn't expect this..." Kid held his chin.

"Let's talk later... I'm hungry!" Black Star quickly approached the counter.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Patty ran excitedly to the counter as the other members followed them from behind.

...

As the students were out, Ludwig patrolled the hallway to search for Alfred and to investigate things. Alfred might not be inside the school anymore, but he couldn't ignore the possibilities that he might be still in here. While he was doing that, he met Spirit in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, are you Ludwig Beilschmidt, the new investigator that Lord Death told me?" Spirit calmly talked to the buff.

"Yes, and why do you know about it? You're not in the Death Room..." Ludwig looked at Spirit suspiciously.

"I'm Spirit Albarn, Lord Death's Death Scythe. I wasn't in the meeting since I was meeting my daughter at that time. So, you work as a security, huh?"

"It's undercover. Excuse me, but I have to go. I have to find Alfred."

"Oh, that missing boy?"

"Yes. You know already?"

"Arthur told me and Lord Death."

"I see... Well then, please excuse me." Ludwig passed through Spirit as he continued to search the facility.

* * *

...

Arthur wasn't in the cafeteria since he was outside the school. "If Alfred is not inside the school then he must be outside."

He even search the bushes and woods too. He already checked the houses, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Holy cricket, where is he!?" He slammed a tree angrily. They were partners, so Arthur would be in trouble if anything came up now. He was confident that he could defeat anyone even though he didn't have his Weapon, but he needed one for defense.

His luck didn't run out that quick.

As the tree trembled, something or rather, someone came falling down from the tree and crashed Arthur down to the ground. He struggled to get away. He saw the person who came falling down and it was no other than Alfred himself. Arthur was speechless as to why he was on the tree. The tree was big, so he shouldn't be noticed by anyone. Alfred was soundly asleep, which made Arthur face palmed himself.

He sighed, grabbed Alfred's shirt, and dragged him away from the woods, to the school.

"This bloody hero wannabe... I'll teach him a few ways to not let anyone worry about him...!"

...

* * *

...

In DWMA, Arthur was called by Lord Death after he put Alfred into the infirmary. When he went to the Death Room, he only saw the Lord Death, Spirit, and Stein. It looked like he didn't call the usual team and the duo. He approached the three. "This must be important, huh?"

"Yes. Apparently, Stein has a new report. He said that we should call you too." Spirit talked firmly. He had a serious look, something that happened once in a million years for someone like Spirit.

Stein went silent for a second, before speaking. "First of all, I kidnapped Alfred for a research about nations, and I apologize for that."

His revelation was shocking, especially to Arthur. However, before he could throw words at the professor, the latter stopped him. "You can scold me whenever you like, but we have more important task at hand."

Arthur took a breath to calm himself down.

"Hold on, Stein. Aren't you able to conduct a research on nations because of their regeneration ability?"

"That's why I did quite a number on him."

"And you can said that with a straight face..."

Arthur went impatient. "Alright, alright! Tell me the report already! If you only called me, then it must have something to do with Alfred, right? I'm his partner, after all."

"Yes. There are few bad things I found in the research. It's about Alfred's ability as a Weapon."

"What do you mean?" Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"I didn't have a precise evidence to support this, but there's a problem in Alfred's ability. It appears that Alfred won't change onto a Death Scythe even though you give him 99 souls of Evil human and 1 witch soul."

Of course, this statement shocked the people in that room. "Alfred won't become a Death Scythe? I don't get it!" Arthur wanted to reject that statement, but he just couldn't.

"Alfred's Weapon has something different. It was as if... he was a Death Scythe to begin with." Stein continued to explain further. "He has different circumstances, but his powers are that above of normal Weapons. Everything about him is unique. Arthur, has he ever hinted something to you?"

"Hinted something? Hmm..." Arthur folded his arms, before he raised his head. "He did say once when we were on a mission. I told him to retrieve the corrupted souls, but then he said that he didn't feel full at all. I let it slide since I was focused to the fact that corrupted souls are not for the Weapon's health..."

"That should be enough. Anyway, now that we know Alfred's ability is great, we have to utilize that to the maximum. Arthur, I'll leave you with this. When Alfred woke up, tell him."

"He probably won't understand anyway..." Arthur scratched his head.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Finally chapter 13 is done... Sorry for the late update, I've been busy of late. Anyway, please read and review. Now this is some shocking revelation, yeah? Alfred can't change into a Death Scythe._**


	13. Kishin's Black Blood

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 13: Kishin's Black Blood

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

"Before you go Arthur, I want to ask you something..." Lord Death stopped Arthur, which made the latter to turn his face towards him. "Are all nations have the ability as a Meister and a Weapon? It has been on my mind for a while..."

Arthur folded his arms and was deep in thought before he answered back. "Hmm... Actually not all of us... Some of us has the ability, but some of us don't."

"Then, it keeps getting weirder."

"Huh?"

"Why did Alfred get the blood of a Weapon? Why can't he change into a Death Scythe?"

"Is it because he was not born as a Weapon?"

"That's one possibility. But..."

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows in shock. He clearly knew and understand well where this conversation was going to go. "Wait a minute, Lord Death. Are you implying that-"

"Unfortunately, yes. I suspect Alfred carries the Kishin Asura's black blood."

This revelation shocked the whole room.

"Lord Death!? You're suspecting Alfred!?"

"Isn't that a logical thinking? Our last battle ended in this country, and thus it is normal to think that Asura's black blood has flowed into Alfred, no, America, right?"

Arthur was speechless. "T-that's just too absurd!"

"Though, if we go with Lord Death's way of thinking, then everything will be answered." Stein took off his cigarette.

"...What?"

"If Alfred carries the Kishin's black blood, then it will make sense as to why he can't turn into a Death Scythe. His Weapon blood came from a Kishin, a Demon God. That will also explain why he doesn't feel anything at all when he recovered those corrupted souls. Kishin ate innocent souls. His appetite for power will only be satisfied when he ate those souls. His double-form will also be explained."

"B-but... that's just..."

Arthur didn't want to accept this. He kept on shaking his head, unable to believe their explanation.

"Slowly but surely, Alfred is unconsciously absorbing the madness inside the cubes. If this keeps on happening, I'm afraid that-"

Stein's explanation was suddenly cut by Arthur, who was filled with anger. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

His shout surprised the members in there. "Please, stop. I don't want to hear it anymore."

The whole atmosphere grew heavy. Stein fixed his glasses' position first before talking. "At any rate, Arthur, you must stop partnering with Alfred for a while. I know that you are strong, but if you keep on resonating with Alfred then you will be inflicted by the madness some time later. If so, then we're in deep trouble."

Arthur only nodded softly. His eyes were filled with angst and sadness. He didn't know how to react properly again. Spirit finally spoke when everything had calmed down. "Arthur, will it be alright with you if you call your previous partner again? We have to avoid any kind of danger, so it may be safer if you use your usual Weapon again."

"Arthur, don't worry. We don't want to believe this too. That's why we will perform a close surveillance on Alfred."

"I see."

"We have to make sure whether our speculations are right or not, though I would prefer that the speculation is wrong. I don't want to expel anyone of our students."

Lord Death's words somehow soothed Arthur's trembling heart. There was still hope. Everything still went on. The end was not near. Arthur felt relieved for some reason.

"Please keep this a secret from Alfred. I know that he didn't want this to happen. He is an idiot, but I know that he wouldn't want to be the world's enemy. He's wounded enough already."

"That goes without saying, Arthur."

* * *

...

After exiting the Death Room and hearing an unexpected revelation, Arthur went to the rooftop and took his cellphone. He dialed few numbers and then put the phone on his ear. A "click" sound was heard from the other side.

_"Oh, England? What's wrong? You don't call me that often."_

Arthur went silent for few minutes before answering the question.

"I... have few problems here. An unexpected problem, to be exact..."

_"Well, problems should be unexpected, right?"_

"That's why I ask you: Can you come to DWMA, Death City by tomorrow or other times?"

The other side went silent. Judging by the breath, he seemed surprised. _"...Did something happen?"_

"Sort of... It's something I rather not discuss here."

_"There must be some sort of trouble around. The spreading of the madness has grown quite a bit, huh?"_

Arthur looked surprised. "H-how do you know about that?"

_"I'm your Weapon, Arthur. I can feel madness flowing here."_

"Hah... I should have expected as much... Anyway, can you?"

The latter gave a small sigh. _"Of course, England. I might not be much help like the old days though."_

"That's fine. I'll explain the situation when you arrived here, and..."

_"Yes?"_

"I think you'll find something surprising in here. Also, please don't tell America that you'll be coming here. He's an idiot, but I know he's not the type who would let his own brother into a dangerous battlefield."

_"Okay! Nice working with you again, England!"_

"Call me Arthur while we're working. Let's work hard, Matthew."

* * *

...

Arthur walked down the stairs and he met his "partner" in the hallway. "Hey, Artie! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"

"Alfred, shouldn't you stay in the infirmary?"

"That nurse Kniges said that I'll be fine, so she let me off."

Arthur only gave a small reaction to that answer. He looked at Alfred expectantly while the latter was confused to his response. Arthur knew well that he only wanted the truth, but if this truth pained him then he didn't know whether he had to accept it or not. He shook his head and finally began to talk out. "By the way, why are you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, I found a nice mission on the board! Why don't we do it!?" Alfred shoved a mission paper in front of Arthur's face. Personally, he thought that this might be the best opportunity to strengthen their resonance, however...

_Arthur, you must stop partnering with Alfred for a while. I know that you are strong, but if you keep on resonating with Alfred then you will be inflicted by the madness some time later. If so, then we're in deep trouble._

Those words kept on hanging in his mind. In one side, he wanted to join up, but he also needed to consider Alfred's condition too. If what Lord Death said was true, then it might be the best idea to refuse the offer. In the end, Arthur chose the second.

"I'm not in the mood, Alfred. Why don't you go with the others for a while? I've been busy for the special mission."

Alfred looked sad soon after Arthur rejected the offer. The latter only looked away. He knew that he shouldn't do this, but this was for Alfred's own goodness. However, the next statement blew the atmosphere.

"Really? But I already registered your name..."

Arthur soon changed his expression and turned his face towards that Alfred. "You what!?"

"Hahaha! No use rejecting now, Artie!" Alfred soon ran away, carrying that paper with him, while Arthur chased him around angrily.

"Come back here you bloody git!"

In the end, he had no choice but to join up, even though he had gone through all that drama...

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update, I make this during my free time, hastily. Luckily I only had 3 more exams, so I think I should update this. Hope you like it, and it seems things had gone from bad to worse._**


	14. Twists

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 14: Twists

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

While Alfred was running around like a madmen, Arthur only followed him behind with an bummed expression on his face. Due to Alfred's sudden upbringing, both of them had to do a mission that Alfred picked without even giving an earlier notice to Arthur. The problem was that Arthur had to stay in school to wait for his former partner. He had to keep this a secret from Alfred since it might bring unwanted events.

Arthur took the mission paper and looked at the contents. The mission was to investigate a certain phenomenon, where a large number of souls had disappeared. In the original logic, it should be Kishin's doing, but with the Kishin's gone, everything fell into place. The last thing they could think of was the involvement of the madness. In that moment, Arthur had gone into one solution. He knew what he had to do, but it would seem dangerous. Arthur kept on remembering the explanations up until now.

_If it's true that the Kishin Asura's black blood resides within Alfred then... he'll be sure to absorb the madness inside the cubes when we retrieved it. It's dangerous but... I have to bet on this._

Without Alfred knew anything, Arthur only stood behind him, quite far away, while lowering his head and mumbled few words, unbeknownst to Alfred.

"I'm sorry..."

Only after that statement, Alfred's body dispersed into the darkness of the crowd in the area.

...

* * *

"There you go, Father; one example of the cubes. Professor Stein asked for it, right?"

"Oh yes, yes~ Thank you for your hard work, Kid~!" Lord Death took the cube from Kid's hand.

"Father, are there any developments about the situation?"

"Hmm... About that..."

Lord Death personally wanted to tell the speculations about Alfred, but he himself wasn't really sure either. He decided not to tell anyone until it was confirmed. And when the time had come, he probably had no choice but to expel Alfred... He didn't want that to happen, and no one did.

"Well, not much developments happened~"

"...Are you sure, Father?"

"Of course~! Don't you worry a bit, Kid~!"

Kid was doubtful about those words, but in a way, he knew that he should not ask more, since Lord Death would only change the subject. However, just by the action, Kid knew that something even worse had happened.

"Kid, let's go back already. I want to take a bath." Liz stretched her body, seemingly after having a long sleep.

"Let's go home~~!" Patty raised her hand.

The two sisters exited the room, leaving Kid behind. The latter looked suspiciously at Lord Death. "Father, there is really no other new information, right?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Kid~" Lord Death turned back towards the mirror.

Kid left the room, still unconvinced.

In the school entrance, Liz and Patty were waiting for Kid. "Kid, you're long. Come on, I want to take a bath and rest."

"Haha! What are we going to have for dinner~?" Patty looked so happy.

Kid didn't look bothered by the constant questions. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"Sort of." Kid was still deep in thought before he continued his talk. "Liz, Patty, you guys can go home earlier. I have few things to deal with." Kid gave his house keys towards the two before getting inside the school again. The other two only shrugged and left.

...

* * *

...

Maka and Soul were in a mission as well, and it was a special mission to destroy one of the cubes in the scene. A small part of the madness controlled the whole atmosphere in there which made the citizens in that area suddenly attacked the two. With enough strength, they managed to burst through them and found the cube in there.

"Hey, Maka! This doesn't look good, let's just destroy this cube and go home!"

"R-right!"

Maka swung Soul and destroyed the cube into small pieces. The response disappeared and the atmosphere grew lighter. "Looks like we did it."

"Whew... Alright, let's go back, Soul."

"Yeah."

The two of them just stepped out from the room they were in, until Maka sensed something really out of place. She quickly raised her guard and Soul didn't even understand. "What's wrong, Maka?"

"This is weird... I can feel Kishin's wavelength... It's faint, but this is definitely the wavelength."

"What!?"

Maka kept on looking around, but something didn't seem to happen. "I don't like this... Let's get back quick, Soul."

"Let's report to Lord Death. Something worse might have happened."

"I know."

Maka and Soul quickly got out of that area, with Soul still in his Weapon form.

...

* * *

Not only the three, even Feliciano and Ludwig had their own problems. They too were on a mission to destroy the cubes, as to what they had been briefed earlier. It was a lucky thing that Ludwig's battle skill had not rusted yet. He still was able to use Feliciano as usual. It was hard at first to adapt after such a long while, but it would seem that he would not have any problems with that.

They took multiple missions to get a lot of cubes at once. Their step was right though, even though Feliciano kept asking for a break. That would be expected since he still needed time to adapt. He had not transformed into his Weapon form for a long time.

In one place, Ludwig raised Feli in his Weapon form backwards and stabbed the cube they found in the area. Once the cube was destroyed, the response disappeared. Ludwig wiped his sweat from his forehead a bit. "Alright, Feliciano. You want to take a rest?"

"Yay~! Finally siesta time!"

"I know, I know. Let's go back."

The two of them left the area as Feliciano returned to his human form. They continued to walk until they were nearby a town to take a rest. That was when another weird thing happened. They walked passing a small ruin since the nearest town they could find was nearby a ruin. When they were near the ruin's entrance, they stopped for a second. Not because they wanted to enter the ruin, but because Ludwig felt something was off.

"Ve? What's wrong, Ludwig?"

"Feliciano, return to your Weapon form."

"Eh? But..."

"Just do it."

Feliciano wasn't sure what to react, but he knew well that Ludwig would be angry if he didn't do what he said, so he did it. Ludwig shouldered Feliciano on his right shoulder and looked intently to what was in front of him. At all of the sudden, a vast wind blew sickly towards the two. Feli grew scared, and he could feel that Ludwig's hands were shaking and trembling. The answer to their question was soon answered few seconds later.

A mass of white, eye-patterned scarf thingy appeared in front of them. It fluttered in front of them, forming a ball. The ball cracked, and inside was a big surprise to the two of them.

The ball subsided, revealing a man standing in front of them with his two arms hanging downwards. His body was bend, with two opened legs. By the posture, it was no mistake that this was a guy. What made the two shocked, was that the clothes the man wore looked like someone they knew all too well. Moreover, the cowlick gave it away. Their assumptions were more than true.

The only thing different, was that he wore a mask with three red eyes, similar to the previous Kishin's face. It had no mouth whatsoever though. He had a scarf on him, and he was seemingly able to control the tip of the scarf as he pleased. The man started to hiss evilly towards them.

"Ludwig! I'm scared!"

"Honestly... I have never thought that it would resort to this..."

"A-are you seriously going to fight him!?"

"No other choice, Feliciano... Though, if I killed him, then probably I had to apologize to England afterwards..."

...

* * *

_**A/N: If you don't know the man behind the mask, then you should re-read this fanfic. Reviews are welcomed! Don't worry, the story is far from over. I think.**_


	15. Danger

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 15: Danger

There may be possible bloody scenes. (This chapter is Rated T)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

PMs, comments, and suggestions are very much welcomed.

* * *

Without even moving, the man used his scarf to land attacks towards Ludwig. He evaded them quite fast and prepared to stab him using the spear, but the scarf protected the man and thus he couldn't deal any damage. Even the battle veteran Ludwig was having trouble. "We won't have any chance of winning, Ludwig!"

"Then let's go Soul Resonance. If this is true, then we have to go full force." Ludwig frowned.

"Ve!? B-but, it's been a while, can we do it!?"

"Don't cry now, Feliciano!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Ludwig held Feliciano firmly in front of him before starting the resonance. "Soul Resonance!"

After those words were spoken, Ludwig was engulfed by a large blue ball. Not exactly a ball, though. The ball was rather... square.

With the released energy, Feliciano turned into a bigger form. The spear changed its appearance and slowly shone a bit. When the light subsided, the Weapon turned bigger and longer, with electrified powers. Ludwig changed his pose into an Olympian athlete who wanted to throw a spear in a sport. You know...

"Gungnir!"

Ludwig put everything he had to throw the spear at the man. The enemy protected himself by shielding his body using the scarf, but Gungnir was proved to be more than a bother. It managed to burst through the defense and injured the enemy's left shoulder, even though just a little. While the enemy endured the pain, the Weapon returned to Ludwig's hand. He could hear the enemy was hissing further. He prepared his scarf to do another assault and Ludwig was more than ready for any incoming attack.

However, before the tips of the scarf reached him, the enemy's movement suddenly stopped. He suddenly yelled in pain and grabbed his head. Ludwig wondered if this was another attack, but apparently it was not. The enemy wrapped himself in the scarf, and Ludwig saw this as a chance to strike back. He dashed, attempted to pierce through the scarf, but before he could do that, the enemy had already disappeared without leaving any single trace.

The two of them ended the Soul Resonance. It was tiring, very tiring. Ludwig panted quite hard. It would seem that he really put a lot of energy in that battle, and it would seem that the enemy had not even shown half of his true power yet.

"L-Ludwig, let's go back! I-I'm hungry..."

"Yeah..."

However, the two of them couldn't move. They were too shocked to comprehend what happened. "Ludwig... Was that really...?"

"No need to elaborate anything, Feliciano. We all know who he was just by his clothes and his hair."

"Ve..."

"Moreover, rather than us I think Arthur will be far more surprised than us when he heard this."

...

* * *

...

"That wanker... He just disappeared out of nowhere... He's the one wanted to do this mission!" Arthur passed through the crowd to search for Alfred, who was missing into the crowd. They were in a rural area, so people were walking here and there. It was not easy to find him in this place. Even after he got out of the rural area, he still couldn't find the younger nation. As he was getting impatient, a blast of sickly wind suddenly appeared. He was stunned for a second, but the wind only lasted few seconds and then disappeared. Though of course, he was too curious to just let it go. One thing he could do for sure was to search for the source of that previous sick wind.

He arrived at a small cottage while searching for the source. He had not checked this place yet, but somehow he didn't feel good. It was as if something horrible was waiting on the other side of the door. He only shook his head to shake off the feeling and opened the door. However, it might be better if he did not open the door.

For what he saw inside was his former charge bathed in blood.

...

* * *

...

Feliciano and Ludwig went to the Death Room, only to find Lord Death, Spirit, and another person in there. However, the other person looked... invisible.

"Oh~ Welcome back you two!" Lord Death clapped both his flat big hands. "So, how was it?"

"The cube was destroyed, yes, but..." Ludwig's face looked bitter. "There's something else that we need to report."

Lord Death was silent for a few minutes before answering Ludwig's request. "Ludwig, why don't you and Feliciano take a rest for a while? You must be tired from the mission."

"H-huh? But..."

"Don't worry about a thing here~ You can report anytime you like, but now your health is more important, no?"

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and pleading. "Yeah, Ludwig! Too much work will stress you out! Prussia said so too!"

"Don't include my brother in all of this." Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well, if that's really okay then, I think I'll take up the offer..."

"Come here whenever you like~" The two of them left the Death Room, leaving the three behind. The silent went on, until the invisible person started to speak up.

"Um... Back to our topic..."

"Oh yes, yes. Well then, Matthew, was it? So, you are Arthur's partner?"

"Former partner, sir. We stopped working together ever since Arthur left the position of the Headmaster, but we still contacted each other since we worked together in the World Meetings as well."

"I see. Looks like we will wrap it quick. Unfortunately, Arthur is on a mission right now, so you have to wait."

"Don't worry. I'll just wait here. I'm looking forward to work again, Lord Death."

"Of course, Matthew. We will also look forward to your achievements~"

* * *

...

"Hey, Alfred! Don't joke around! WAKE UP!"

Arthur continued to shake Alfred's body, who was seemingly dead and not moving. His body was leaning against a wall in the corner of the room with blood all over his body and blood came out from his mouth. Alfred didn't show any sign of waking up and thus Arthur was getting worried. He looked around to see if there was anything he could do, and that's when he stumbled upon something.

It was the cube. It already broken down and started to disappear. Seeing this, he deduced that the previous sick wind had to be the madness's reaction. It disappeared shortly after that was probably because Alfred had destroyed it. But the important thing now was to wake Alfred up and tend to his wounds...

...

* * *

**_A/N: Hiya guys, chapter 15 is up and I hope you all like it! Sorry for being short and reviews are welcomed!_**


	16. To Reminisce and To Confirm

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 16: To Reminisce and To Confirm

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

Even though his wounds were healing bit by bit, but Arthur was still worried. He shook his body number of times until Alfred finally opened his eyes slowly. "You finally wake up, you bloody git! What happened to you!?"

"I'm not too sure either... What I remembered was that I was running into the crowd and found this house with small reaction of madness... After that, my memory's a blur..."

From Alfred's statement, Arthur could only deduce that the madness might be controlling Alfred, or rather, he was resonating with the madness. If what Lord Death said was true, then Alfred might be unconsciously absorbing the madness. He didn't want to believe it, so he only went with the first theory.

Few moments later, Alfred's wounds finally healed, but he wasn't able to stand up. Arthur helped him to stand and walk, until they could find a nice place to rest. The mission was over, so they should be going back to school, but considering that the condition in there was still quite unstable due to the rumor Alfred being the host of the Kishin, he decided to take Alfred to his original house instead. Before he carried Alfred away, he looked around to find a mirror. He was quite lucky because there was one in the room they were in. He used that to contact Lord Death, to report him about the current situation he was having.

_"Hi hi~ Arthur! How was the mission?"_ Lord Death playfully responded. However, the joke didn't turn out quite well. Arthur only chuckled nervously for few seconds. The latter seemed to notice that something was off. _"Hmm~? Are you okay, Arthur? You don't look well. Did the mission fail?"_

"Wh-what!? No no, Lord Death! The mission is accomplished successfully, but..." Arthur grew solemn. He scratched his head, trying to find the right words to report. "Let's say that... there were few casualties. I wasn't sure how to say this but..."

Arthur tried to explain the things that happened during the mission. Lord Death only stopped to think for a few seconds and then proceeded to ask Arthur. _"Arthur, what will you do after this?"_

"Actually, I'm thinking to bring him to his original house first. His wounds have healed, but he's still unstable. Personally, I think it will be best to let him rest in his own house to help him regain his strength."

_"That's a nice thinking, Arthur. I think the same. So, are you going back now?"_

"No. I'm thinking of staying in his house for few days. I want to take a closer look and take responsibility."

_"If so, then it might be best to tell your partner about this. Matthew, right?"_

Arthur was not really shocked, since he was half speculating that Canada would come when he was on a mission. "Yes. Is he in the Death Room?"

_"Yup~ Wait, I'll change to him~"_

Few seconds later, Lord Death stepped away and another young man took over. He had a short, wavy blonde hair with a long strand of hair sticking out. _"Hello there, England! It has been a while."_

"Good to see you are healthy as always, Canada." England paused. "...I guess I can't hide it anymore, huh?"

_"Yes, that's true. America is here, right?"_

"Correct. So maybe I'll-" Before even England could complete the sentence, Canada suddenly cut off. _"England, let me go over there."_

"Huh, what?" England sweat-dropped.

_"Please let me visit him. I already heard about everything, about his wounds..."_

England scratched his head and sighed a bit. "I think I can't expect less from brothers, huh?"

_"Um, uh..."_

The older nation smirked and gave a refreshed smile. "Alright, you can go over here. I think America will be happy seeing you too."

_"Alright, I'll go as soon as possible."_ After that, Canada stepped aside and Lord Death took over._ "Alright, thank you, Matthew~ England, do you have anymore information?"_

The latter shook his head, indicating that he said no. "_Okay then~ I'll leave Alfred to you for now. Stay healthy, and see you later in Death City, Arthur~!"_

Few seconds later, the communication was cut off. Arthur turned to the unconscious Alfred and sighed. He grabbed Alfred and the two of them left the room, to Alfred's original house in the government quarters.

...

* * *

...

When Canada left the Death Room, to his other destination, another event happened. When he was walking down the hallway, the wavy-haired person met up with Feliciano and Ludwig. "Ve!? Is it you, Canada!?" Feliciano soon approached Canada happily.

"Ah, Italy. Good day!" Canada gave a simple smile.

"Good day to you as well, Matthew. What are you doing here?" Ludwig smiled softly.

"Oh, I was called by Arthur to go over here. But he's not here, and he told me that he's in the government quarters."

"Government quarters... America's house, or England's house?"

"It seems America's house. I'm on my way to go there."

"Ve~ Let's play together when you're done with your job, Matthew!" Feliciano said happily.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be fun!" Matthew lowered his head a bit and then went off running.

Feliciano continued to walk down the hall, until he noticed that Ludwig was not following him. He turned back, to see that Ludwig was staring at Matthew's departure with serious eyes. "Ludwig? Let's go to the Death Room!" Feliciano called out.

Ludwig turned back to Feliciano with a stammered tone. "O-oh, right. Let's go." He walked to follow Feliciano from behind. However, the unusual serious look still had not left Ludwig's face...

He knew that it would be best for Matthew not to hear about their report. He just arrived here. If he had heard about their reports then...

...

* * *

The next moment, the two had a meeting with Lord Death. Spirit was walking around the school, so there were practically just the three of them in that room. Ludwig had his usual expression, while Feliciano just whistling happily. "Hello there you two~ Did you have a good rest?"

"Ve~ Si! That was a nice siesta!"

"Glad to hear it~! Now then, what's the report, Ludwig?" Lord Death's tone of voice changed.

"Oh, right." Ludwig cleared his throat first before explaining the things that happened during the mission. He tried to explain them thoroughly and as detailed as he could. Lord Death went silent for few minutes after Ludwig finished explaining. Nothing could be seen from his mask alone, but somehow Ludwig could feel emotion from Lord Death's skull mask. Something felt different and felt off.

"...I see. If so, then it's no doubt. I think we don't need anymore investigation, huh?"

"No, Lord Death. Please let us investigate more. I think he was just being controlled or something."

"I don't know about that though."

"Huh?"

"Actually, there's something I should tell you..." Lord Death told the two of them about Arthur's report. However, instead of clearing more troubles, they only created more confusion. "Personally, I think this is not just a simple coincidence."

"Lord Death, let us investigate more. I beg you."

Lord Death only stayed silent, until Feliciano spoke too. "Ve, please Lord Death... I know that America is a good guy! Even if he's controlled, I know that he's not the person to just lose to something else!"

Feliciano's words somehow changed Lord Death's intention. He chuckled a bit. "Well then, I think I can let you two do it. However, if it really turns out that America holds the blood..."

Ludwig and Feliciano gulped. "...One day he will have to be disposed of..."

...

* * *

...

The day was getting darker as the sun set. America still lied on the bed. England just waited in the living room while reading a book. Since America didn't or rather, never had tea leaves in the house, so he needed to bring his own tea leaves. He looked at America in the bedroom from time to time to know whether there were changes or not.

Tired from reading, England decided to look around the house. That was when he stumbled upon a dusty storage room. England soon coughed and closed his nose with his palm. "Holy cricket! Did that wanker never clean his own storage room!?"

When the dust finally subsided, England walked around the storage room, only to find it that it was so messed up and things were scattered everywhere. He looked bitterly towards the situation. When he was walking, his feet stumbled upon something. He looked down to see the thing and pick it up. It was a wooden soldier with a ragged uniform. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked so solemn about it. While he was still contemplating, the doorbell rang. Without even notice it himself, he stuffed the wooden soldier into his pocket and went to answer the door.

...

"England, sorry I'm late." Canada looked sweaty.

"No, it's alright. I didn't expect you to come this early." Canada took off his shoes and went inside as England closed the door. The two of them went to the bedroom with Canada running first.

_He must be very worried about his brother..._

"England, how's he?" Canada asked England as he sat down, looking at his brother's face.

"To be honest, I don't know. His wounds have healed, but he is still unconscious. I really don't get what happened."

Canada stayed silent for few minutes until he turned his face back to face America. "Well, at least he's safe..."

England just kept standing with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes and lowered his head for a few seconds before he returned to the original position. "There's something that I've been thinking about for a while, Canada."

"Yes?" The latter turned his face towards England, who was leaning against a wall.

"You were born with a Weapon blood, yeah? Then why did America...?"

"Didn't have one?" England only nodded when Canada turned sad. "Well... I don't know either. Nations aren't supposed to be born separately as Weapons or Nations... Even now, there are nations who were born as Weapons and there are the otherwise, yes? But I think..."

England only waited silently for Canada's sentence. "I think that's what "human" about us..."

The older nation chuckled a bit with a solemn look on his face. "I see... Well, that might be."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for waiting, and I hope you like this chapter full of greatness!_**


	17. Truth to Go Out

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 17: Truth to Go Out

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"By the way, England. Should we go train ourselves while waiting?"

England held his chin and thinking before answering. "Hmm... I think that's a good idea. We haven't been working together for a long while, so we have to make sure if we're still in the same shape."

"Alright, let's go then." Both of them went outside, leaving the unconscious nation on the bed.

...

Canada and England stood face-to-face, with not-so-far distance. "Alright, here I go!"

His body was engulfed by a white light and jumped high. When the light subsided, he had changed into his weapon form and immediately grabbed by England. His right hand grabbed a bow, while his back had a bag of arrows in it. England quickly took one arrow and aimed at a flying crow near the area. The next happened, the crow fell to the ground with an arrow on its head.

_"Looks like we're still good as ever, England!"_

"Yeah, no doubt about it." England took the arrow and put it in the bag again. "I think we'll be able to join the battle again."

...

* * *

"Father, if I may know, how is the condition of the madness?" Kid talked to Lord Death, without Liz or Patty beside him. Even Spirit was not there.

"Well, thanks to the efforts, we're finally able to suppress the level."

Despite the relieving statement from Lord Death, somehow Kid couldn't stay still. He wanted to confirm everything. "What's next?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard me, Father. I'm sorry, but I can't just stay still." Lord Death stayed calm and silent. He waited patiently for Kid's question. "Who are those people?"

"Who do you mean?"

"You know who I meant, Father. Them. Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Matthew Williams. No matter how you think of them, their capabilities far surpasses humans. It was more like... they are not humans to begin with." Lord Death stayed silent. "Father, are there things that you hid from us again?"

Lord Death turned his skull mask against Kid. "I'm sorry, Kid. I can't explain the details for now. Everything will have to wait for the time being."

Kid only went silent and then exited the room. Before he passed the exit door, he stopped for a second. "This is enough, Father. I will not ask anything anymore. I don't want to doubt anyone again."

* * *

...

Black Star and Tsubaki was on another mission to destroy a cube nearby a forest. Black Star was on a tree in hope to locate the madness reaction. Tsubaki was on her Weapon form as a kodachi. _"Black Star, have you found anything?"_

"Kh... Nothing... How about you, Tsubaki?"

_"Unfortunately, I'm not able to locate anything..."_

"Well then, we just have to run another lap!" Black Star went down the tree and started to run towards another direction. He was running quite fast, until he suddenly stopped with a shock expression on his face. He suddenly felt weird and Tsubaki seemed to feel it as well.

_"Black Star!"_

Black Star smirked. "Heh... Looks like our target is here!" He dashed deeper into the forest. The reaction grew bigger and more frightening as he ran deeper. When he arrived at a most dense area, he saw the golden cube.

_"Looks like it's the cube."_ Tsubaki commented.

Black Star laughed. "Alright, let's get it!"

However, when he was about to approach the cube, wild animals suddenly gathered around madly. It was as if they were trying to protect the cube. Their eyes were crimson, bloody red. _"Wh-what!?"_

"What the hell with these things!?"

_"Black Star, looks like the animals were controlled by the madness in the cube! You have to be careful! They looked furious!"_

"Tsubaki, since when I've been careful? YAHOO!" Black Star dashed into the pack of the animals, defeating them one by one. Blood was smeared everywhere, leading to a bloody scene, too scary for anyone to see.

Nevertheless, Black Star took the cube and destroyed it on the spot. As the reaction disappeared, they went back, only to find a far more chaotic chaos waiting for the team.

...

* * *

"Ugh..."

America grunted. He slowly opened his eyes after such a long time being unconscious. Since he was in the darkness for a while, the sudden brightness of the lights made him blinked few times. He went into a sitting position as he rubbed his face and his eyes. That was when the someone went inside the room. "Ah, you finally awake, America!"

It was Canada. Of course, America was surprised to see him. "Mattie!? What are you doing here!? Wait a sec, where am I to begin with?"

"You're in your house in the government quarters, and I'm here because... well... I have a work here."

"A work? With my boss?"

"No, uh, um..." Canada fidgeted. He couldn't find a nice word to say. The atmosphere grew quite until someone else came into the room.

"It's okay, Canada. Tell him." It was England. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"England... But..."

"Don't worry. Tell him everything. He'll know eventually anyway."

America only tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand the situation until now. One thing he could see was that Canada's face was a little sad, and England's face was serious. However, unlike his usual serious face, his current expression was mixed up with something else. He also could see that his hands were trembling a bit.

He looked hesitant, but he knew that he had to tell him everything someday. Thus Canada explained everything he understood from England. The latter explained the things that Canada had not told America yet. As the two of them expected, America's face and expression changed. He widened his eyes in shock, his mouth was opened in surprised. In that second, he wasn't even sure that he was seeing anything. It was as if he had fallen into a total darkness.

As the cubes were destroyed, the Kishin would regain health and someday he would rise again. Even without anymore investigation, England knew why Kishin would choose America's body to be his vessel.

It was because Personifications were immortals. They couldn't die before the land died, and they would regenerate when they were hurt. England only lowered his head, until his eyes couldn't be seen since they were closed by his hair. Canada only looked away from America. He himself was still in shock. The atmosphere grew heavy and silent until another event happened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

With his strength, America left the place, running.

"America-!" Canada was about to chase after him, but England grabbed his arm. "England! We have to-!"

"No." England gritted his teeth. "Let him be. In this state, he won't listen to anyone..."

Canada wanted to counter the statement, but he couldn't when he saw that England's eyes were teary and red. At that time, Canada knew. England was the one who didn't want this to happen.

_Arthur, you must stop partnering with Alfred for a while. I know that you are strong, but if you keep on resonating with Alfred then you will be inflicted by the madness some time later. If so, then we're in deep trouble.  
_Those words kept on ringing in England's mind. He couldn't let it go, no matter what he did.

One thing he knew, was that he and his former charge had grown so much far apart, even though they were so close to each other.

Everything was too heavy and too much to handle.

...

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I sort of crying in this part. Anyway, please read and review and I hope you like it!**_


	18. To Search and To Believe

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 18: To Search and To Believe

There may be possible bloody scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"ARE YOU MAD, ARTHUR!?" Spirit's yelling was loud, until Arthur closed his ears. Not only him, even Lord Death closed his ears too, along with the others in the room.

"He'll know eventually, why should we hold anything?"

"But, you're not supposed to tell him about the Black Blood... Now that it has come to this, they have to know too..." Spirit face-palmed himself.

It was true though. Death Room was filled by the usual trio, along with Feliciano, Ludwig, Matthew, and Stein. It would seem that Arthur had told Alfred about the Black Blood inside him, and about the suspicions. That would explain Alfred's actions.

"Father, is this the thing that you have been keeping secret from us?" Kid turned to Lord Death. "This serious matter... Why, Father?"

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I can't tell you anything while I'm still not certain. Even I don't want to believe it myself too, but going by the information and the condition, I can't help but to believe it as well."

"This is too much... The Kishin that we're searching for is sleeping inside our friend... Father, is there anything we can do? Even if we destroyed the cubes, the madness will only be absorbed by the Kishin. He will also be revived if we keep destroying the cubes..."

Lord Death held his chin. "That's the main problem right now. We haven't confirmed our next move yet. At least, for now we'll try to search for him. Stein, do you get any good improvement from researching the cubes?"

Stein took out his cigarette. "Not much. For now, put priorities on collecting the cubes. That's all I can say at this situation."

"...So what he said." Lord Death shrugged. "Honestly, for now I'm not sure about what to do either. For now, just do your mission like always."

They were not satisfied by the results of the sudden meeting, however, it was true that they did not have any leads. Alfred had run away and now they didn't know about his whereabouts. They only left Death Room with sour and bitter expression on their faces.

* * *

The entrance of the DWMA.

Arthur was walking, exiting the vicinity when someone called out to him from behind. "Where are you going?"

He looked back, and it turned out to be Matthew, who was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. He sighed and turned forward again. "It's none of your business, Matthew."

"It is my business, Arthur." Matthew paused. "I'm his sibling. It's my job to set him straight. In fact, I'm confused as to why I'm doing this. It was supposed to be the otherwise, right?"

"Who knows..." Arthur looked up.

Matthew went silent. "Well, even though you want to go alone, you can't."

"What?" Arthur turned back again. He saw that there were other people coming out from the entrance door. It was the usual team. Their faces "You guys..."

"You don't need to tell us anything, Arthur. Alfred's our friend after all." Maka smiled.

"What she said." Soul smirked.

"That guy still owes me a single duel!" Black Star clenched his fist.

"Let's find him, Arthur._"_ Tsubaki said.

"I haven't known him for a long while, but he's, no doubt, a student in this school, and our comrade." Kid grinned. "When I'm taking over to become a great Grim Reaper, I'll have to make everything perfect."

"It's the time to know our friend better, right?" Liz asked, and Patty just laughed.

Matthew shrugged. "...What they said. So, what do you want to do?"

Arthur lowered his head for a second before laughing. "What are we waiting for then?"

The atmosphere went silent before Liz spoke up. "Um, but how do we find Alfred?"

"I have an idea about that." Kid answered and turned to Maka. The latter seemed to notice Kid's intentions and replied by nodding. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Soul, being her Weapon, could feel her soul wavelength coming out. He could understand her intentions after that. Everyone only waited silently. Few seconds later, she opened her eyes. "How is it, Maka?"

"It's hard to tell since it's faint. I can tell that it is far away from here though."

"It will take a hell lot of time to search for him since he could be anywhere." Soul said. "Do you have any ideas, Kid?"

"We can't go on blindly with just us. Let's separate from here. But..." Kid thought.

"Don't worry about that." The scene was stopped by a voice coming from their backs. The team quickly looked towards their backs, the entrance door. Two people came out. They were armed with their military clothes. The shorter one wore a blue military uniform, while the buffed one wore a deep green military uniform with an iron cross.

"Aren't you two... the new staffs?" Maka asked.

"Ve, I'm Feliciano, and this is Ludwig! We are also Weapon and Meister! We can help you!" Feliciano happily said while Ludwig only smiled and nodded. "We'll go with Arthur and Matthew to search for Alfred, while the rest of you could stay here!"

"But..."

Hearing this, Arthur was stunned. At first, he only wanted to search for Alfred with Matthew alone since it was his fault that Alfred knew about this. He already aware that this was something he had to settle alone. He turned to look at Matthew. The latter only shrugged. "I planned to settle this alone though."

Matthew looked at him. "Arthur, how many times must I told you that you should quit depending on yourself?"

Seeing Matthew's unusual words, Arthur could only chuckled, since he might be right. He had stopped depending on everyone else ever since a long time ago. "Fine then. I'll have Maka and Soul to join us."

The said people were shocked a bit.

"Maka's Soul Perception ability might come in handy. I have Soul Perception myself, but I'm going to need more hand. Black Star and Kid should stay to collect more of the cubes. One day, maybe Stein can find a way to settle things with the madness."

"What!? I'm the one who should be on the front lines!" Black Star soon protested, but was held back by Tsubaki.

"Alright, I have no problems with that." Kid approved.

"Well then, we'll see you guys later." The six people went off to exit DWMA's vicinity and the Death City.

...

* * *

...

"Lord Death..." Spirit mumbled.

The situation was grave. Ever since that meeting, Lord Death had been thinking for quite a while. "Now this is bad... Well, at least the kids still don't know about their true identities."

"That's not the point, sir! What should we do now? According to Stein, we just have to keep on collecting the cubes, but I feel that this won't end easily. Do you have any ideas, sir?"

"I can't say no, but I can't also say yes." He turned his skull mask towards Spirit.

"Huh?"

"Well Spirit. Now that things have turned out quite a twist, we have to be on our guard. Madness might be spreading even further than ever. In any case, this is not a situation we can keep secret anymore."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me..."

Lord Death nodded. "Unfortunately, we have to let the other students know as well; that the Kishin might return from the grave."

Spirit gulped.

"Spirit, code red begins."

...

* * *

Black Star and Kid went back to DWMA in order to check out the mission again. However, when they went inside, the students were bustling like crazy. "Hey, what's the big deal?" Black Star was confused.

"Why are they so rushing?" Kid approached one of the students. "Hey, what happened?"

"Huh? Don't you know, Kid? There was just an important announcement from Lord Death!"

"From Father?"

"Yeah!" The student told both Kid, Black Star, and their Weapons about the announcement. The student soon left them hurriedly towards another direction of the hallway. The two of them only stood there, silently, but Black Star soon broke into excitement.

"Alright! It's race time!" He quickly ran towards a nearby bulletin board. While he was running, Tsubaki took a glance at Kid's face before following Black Star from behind. She looked worried.

Both Liz and Patty soon realized Kid's actions, but they couldn't say anything. Though, they could predict his next words. "...Liz, Patty."

"I know. You'll go speak with your Father, right?"

"Heh, you guys already memorized that pattern, huh?"

"Kid, how long have we been with you?" Liz only smirked as the three of them went towards another direction.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for waiting, and please enjoy this chapter!_**


	19. Darkness

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 19: Darkness

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Father, why are you doing this?" Kid said in the Death Room, where only Lord Death in there. Spirit was not there, seemingly because he had things to attend in the school. "Does this mean that all the students will search for the cubes?"

Lord Death did not answer, rather he just nodded a bit. He didn't even look at Kid. He was looking at the mirror in the room.

"Father, isn't this too fast though? I know that we destroy the Kishin as soon as possible but-" Before Kid continued, Lord Death cut through.

"Kid, I never said anything about destroying. All I ask from the students is just to search and find the cubes, and bring it back here. That's all." Kid was rather stunned to hear this. "I myself never wanted to kill my own student. That's why we will search for another alternative."

"Alternative?"

"How to purge the Kishin out of Alfred."

...

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a rundown wooden cabin deep in the woods, Alfred was sitting down at the corner of the room, sweating and panting hard. The place was not actually hot or anything, but something else had made him sweating. It was from all the running. Constant destruction of the cubes had slowly awakened the demon inside him. He was still trying to relax himself as another trouble came. Alfred's shadow suddenly turned into something unknown. It changed shape on the ground, and weird, red eyes started to come out from the shadow. A creepy voice started to come out.

_**"So... Is this the form that I can take over?"**_

...

* * *

...

Arthur and Matthew, Ludwig and Feliciano, with Maka and Soul, all with their Weapon and Meister form, were running and jumping around the area to work out on their special mission to search for Alfred. Every time they felt they had run quite far, they stopped and let Maka to check out the area.

"How is it, Maka?" Arthur asked. After a few minutes, Maka had a shock expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"This is... not good... Alfred's wavelength is starting to disappear..."

"Disappear? Is he quite faraway?" Ludwig asked.

"No, not faint. It was..."

"...Disappearing as in dying?" Soul asked.

Hearing this, the ones who were affected the most were of course, Arthur and Matthew. Without even talking and speaking anything, they quickly dashed away from that place. Ludwig shouted to the two, asking where they were going, but it would seem that they were too focused on something else, they didn't even listen anything. In a second, Arthur and Matthew were by themselves. They were running quite far until he arrived at an entrance of a forest. Arthur jumped onto a thick branch of a tree. He was sweating quite a lot.

"Arthur, shouldn't you rest? I am worried about Alfred too, but I can't have you get tired now!"

"Sh-shut up..."

When Arthur was about to jump again, he heard a sound of a giant explosion. He looked at the direction of the sound. A giant smoke came out from the direction. "What's that?" Matthew asked.

"Let's go check..." Arthur replied.

...

* * *

...

When they arrived at the location of the explosion, they could barely see anything since something was burning. The place seemed to be a former cabin. "Holy cricket... I can't get close with the heat and the smoke!" Arthur covered his mouth with his arms.

From the smoke and the fire, they saw a shadow was walking out from the cabin. Judging from the shadow, they predicted that it was a person who was rather muscled and a little bit taller than Arthur. When the shadow finally went out of the smoke and the fire completely, the two of them were shocked, for the person was someone they could recognize really well.

He wore a white mask with three eyes. The mask didn't cover the face wholly, but it was open at the mouth part. He also wore a long, white scarf and a suit completely similar to Alfred. He bent his back to the front with his arms hanging. The person smiled and hissed cynically and evilly. After that, he started to talk. His voice was doubled, made it rather creepy.

**"It's just one... No... two...?"**

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows. Then he suddenly felt a shock wave attacking his body.

_This is... Kishin's madness?_ He thought.

"Arthur..."

"...Please don't say anything. Looks like we're too late."

The masked guy jumped high and then shot his scarf's ends towards Arthur. The latter jumped backwards to avoid the damages. However, no matter how slick he might be, he couldn't avoid one or two ends. He stopped evading to land, however by the time he tried to focus again, the enemy already landed right in front of his face and shot a shock wave towards him. As a result, Arthur was pushed backwards, destroying the trees on the path. He crashed the ground and coughed out blood.

"Arthur! We need to do Soul Resonance right away!"

"Even if I want to, I can't-" Before Arthur could even finish, the masked person appeared again in front of Arthur's beaten body on the ground. He grabbed Arthur's head and smashed it onto the ground. The latter coughed out more blood.

The enemy chuckled evilly and spoke again. **"Not... enough..."**

He used his scarf to grab Arthur's body and threw it to another side. The latter tried to stand up as the enemy slowly walked towards him. "Matthew!"

"Uh, right!"

They went into the Soul Resonance mode and Arthur's body was covered with a giant blue blob. He took two arrows and pointed them directly towards the enemy. When he was locked, he finally shot out the arrow, leaving a wind blanketing the arrow and a tornado attacking the enemy.

"Did we do it?" Matthew asked.

However the results were not as expected. The enemy was still standing. His clothes and few parts of his body was injured, but they didn't seem like bad injuries. Arthur only chuckled when he saw this. "Heh... hehehe... Did I... fail again?"

"Arthur!"

Before the man went closer, he suddenly stopped. Few seconds later, he grabbed his head as if he was in a great pain. As he was still clutching his head, Arthur heard he mumbled softly. _"Bro..ther..."_

As the word finished, Arthur quickly ran towards him with small tears forming on the edges of his eyes. The latter started to cover himself with the scarf, forming a white ball. As he was trying to grasp him, the ball started to shatter, and the man disappeared.

Arthur looked closely at his two hands. They were trembling. He looked so frustrated and pissed. At this point, Matthew did not dare to say anything. He only looked down sadly. All he could see and hear next, was that Arthur knelt down, smashing his fists towards the ground, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

...

* * *

**_A/N: I haven't updated this for a while, huh? Well then, here you go! Hope you like this moment of USUK a bit!_**


	20. History

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 20: History

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

The next day.

Matthew exited the infirmary with a rather sad face. He saw that the usual gang was sitting and waiting on the side of the hallway. Maka, who saw Matthew exited the room, quickly stood up and talked. "Matthew, how is he?"

"His external wounds have been treated, but for his emotional wounds..."

The others soon turned silent. "By the way Matthew, you haven't told us what truly happened. If it's okay with you..."

"I know. I'll tell everything I knew during that battle. But we can't talk here. Let's go somewhere more private."

"How about my mansion? Even my Father rarely went home." Kid said.

The others nodded to Kid's suggestion.

...

* * *

In Kid's mansion, Matthew tried to explain all he could and all he knew to everyone in the room. Of course, he kept the whole "country" business into secret. As the explanation ended, Matthew understood the expression in the team's faces. Those were the face of confusion, frustration, sadness, etc. All mixed into one. They were speechless when they knew that their dear friend was no longer. Everyone fell into a deep silence.

"E-everyone... I..." Matthew stammered.

"Don't say it, Matthew. Right now, everyone's heart is shaking." Kid commented. "Our greatest enemy is lingering in one of our friends. It's no wonder that we're all in a slump."

"We just can't believe it directly... Sure Lord Death had been suspicious of him, but I just can't believe it to be true." Maka said.

"Kh... Don't joke around. My mood's gone already." Black Star complained.

Everyone stayed silent. Matthew wanted to say something, but it would seem that he couldn't find the right words. They still stayed like that until Kid finally talked. "Enough of the silent treatment, everyone. Now that we know the truth, we can't just sit idly here, right?"

"So what, Kid? You got something good to tell us?" Soul asked cynically.

"I just got this from Father."

...

...

_"An alternative to purge the Kishin out of Alfred? Is that possible, Father?"_

_"I'm not telling you to believe me, Kid. I already told Stein to figure out a way. If he couldn't, then we're in quite a trouble."_

_"So, this is a total bet."_

_"Exactly. What I thought is, for now we have to suppress the spreading madness around the country by bringing those cubes here. If they are in my wavelength's limit, I will be able to suppress down the madness."_

_"But, Father! If you do that, then...!"_

_"Death City's defense might be lowered. That's when I will need everyone's cooperation."_

_Kid gulped._

_"Until Stein had figured something out, unfortunately this is all we can do."_

...

...

"...And that's it." Kid's explanation brought the team into a deep thinking. He turned to Matthew and asked him. "Matthew, I know this is not the time, but right now we need explanation. What are your relationships with Alfred and Arthur?"

Matthew sighed. "You really don't pull punches huh, Kid?"

"Kid, what do you mean?" Black Star asked.

"It's weird to have Arthur and Alfred got paired up at all of the sudden, and then Arthur had an emotional wound after that encounter. Sure, it's hard to see your friend got into this kind of trouble, but after seeing you guys, I really want to know something behind it."

Kid's statement soon attracted the team's attention. They turned their eyes towards Matthew, who still looked calm. At one second, he felt if this was the time to tell them about their existences. However, he also felt that it was still too fast. For starters, Matthew decided that he should tell them the outskirts first, without telling them that they were countries.

"Arthur is... my and Alfred's caretaker."

"Caretaker?" Tsubaki asked.

"Me and Alfred are twin brothers. However, we were separated right after our birth and I was raised by another person. When that person... left me, Alfred's caretaker was the one who took me in. That was Arthur. He raised the two of us."

"Raised? But I don't see a lot of differences between your ages..."

"Arthur might look young, but his age is actually quite old."

"That's a trap!" Liz said.

"Anyway, Arthur really treasured Alfred very much. He really took care of him with a lot of love. For Arthur, Alfred is his adopted younger brother. However..."

"However?" Black Star frowned.

"One day, Alfred decided that he would live alone and left Arthur. He said that he wanted independence. Of course, Arthur couldn't let him go because he loved him so much. However, in the end, Arthur couldn't stop him. Since then, Alfred had grown distant and became an independent human."

"Oh my..." Tsubaki was stunned. "I can't believe that those two held such a relationship..."

"But, no matter how Arthur said that he hated Alfred, in truth he wanted to protect him, for Alfred is the one who brought hope to his life. Both of them showed a lot of rivalries, but I know that they truly care for each other."

"Seeing Alfred became like that must be a great shock to Arthur, huh? Now that makes sense." Soul replied.

"Now that it has come to this, I think I already know what to do next." Black Star grinned.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Hehe... We'll defeat the Kishin inside of Alfred, duh!"

...

* * *

...

In another faraway place, Alfred with his mask removed was panting since he probably had been running for quite a while. He looked at his trembling hands. In a flash, he could feel the bloody battle against his former partner and his brother. It would seem that he was still half-conscious during that fight. He closed his eyes in desperation and walked forward as the rain started to pour down. After he walked for quite a while, he heard another voice on his head.

_"Instead of trying to forget about me, why don't you try to harness my power?"_

"Sh-shut up... I don't remember asking for your help... It was your fault to begin with that I almost killed Arthur!"

_"Oh my, are you trying to reject that fact? Oh well, do whatever you like then."_

The voice faded, and thus Alfred continued on walking towards somewhere he didn't know. All he wanted was to stay calm and find a place to rest. After walking for a while, he met a snake. Not any normal snake. The snake had arrow markings on its body. At first he was shocked, but the snake didn't seem to be hostile towards him. In fact, it started to move away, as if asking Alfred to follow it. He followed it until he arrived at a small ruin. When he looked around again, the snake was not there.

When he was still confused, he heard another voice. Not from his head, but from somewhere else nearby. The voice wasn't quite clear, but it was getting closer. Few seconds later, he finally realized that it was a scream. A purple wave came attacking him out of nowhere. Alfred rolled to the other side to avoid the sound wave.

"Wh-what was that!?"

Someone came approaching. It was a young girl... or a boy. The gender was not quite clear. (I'll regard him as a he). He was skinny, with only a black dress and a black sword.

"You're... the one who has been taken by the Kishin."

"Hey, Crona! Don't just stand there, finish him!" The sword started to talk.

"B-but... I heard that he's Maka's friend..."

"Shut up! This is not the time to be saying that! Let's reclaim the Kishin's wavelength!"

"I-I don't want to do that!"

Seeing the two argued by themselves, Alfred only sweat-dropped. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Suddenly, an impact came into Alfred's mind and body. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. He felt an enormous pain inside his head. "A-are you okay!?"

Alfred's vision started to blur further and everything turned to black.

...

* * *

**_A/N: The Demon Sword and the Kishin. Okay, so I hope you like this too!_**


	21. Plans to Execute

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 21: Plans to Execute

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

In a rather small house in the edge of a town, Alfred was sitting on a chair while sleeping soundly. When he finally woke up, he saw that Crona was placing his hand in Alfred's chest. It took quite a minute for Alfred to realize it. "Um, what are you doing?"

Crona soon raised his head. "Oh, you're awake. Are you okay?"

Alfred rubbed his head. "I still feel dizzy, but I don't think it's a big deal... What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm, uh, checking the madness. I can feel a faint madness from your body. It's faint, but it's certainly powerful. As expected from Kishin's wavelength..." Crona let go of his hand. Alfred only looked away as a response. "I've never done this before, but since you're Maka's friend, so I want to help you out..."

The latter looked disgusted. "Friend, huh...?" He paused. "I wonder if they still consider me as a friend..."

Crona stared at Alfred's expression before answering. "I'm sure they do. Maka and her friends won't abandon their friends..."

Alfred soon turned to Crona with a rather shocked expression. Then he sighed in relief and stood up. "Alright, if you say so then. I've never really introduced myself, huh? I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"I'm Crona..."

"Well then, nice meeting you, Crona!" Alfred stretched his arm towards Crona. The latter was confused by his actions. When he was about to shake hands, another being appeared.

"Hey! Don't go buddy-buddy with this guy, Crona! He's the Kishin's vessel!" A short, black being came out from Crona's shoulder.

"But Ragnarok... I think I can trust him..."

"Shaddup! Didja really think that ya can trust the Kishin!? Just kill him and go home!" Ragnarok started to pinch Crona's cheek. It looked painful. However, Alfred only laughed it off.

...

Few moments later, the duo (trio if you included Ragnarok) soon walked around town. Alfred kept on looking at Crona. He was confused with the latter's appearance. He looked like a girl, but at the same time, he did not. Despite being skinny, somehow Alfred knew that this person was not a simple person. "Hey, I want to know about the Kishin. You seem to know it."

"Um, well... My boss wanted me to become a Kishin by resurrecting the older one. That's why I had to slay a lot of humans and take their souls. But Maka put her trust in me..."

"So, that's why you believe in me. Why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission given by the DWMA, is to slay an evil human and take the soul. Also, while I'm on the subject, I was told to bring the cube if I found one."

_By "the"... He probably already know about the situation, huh?_

The two of them exited the town. Alfred knew that he had nowhere to go, so he decided to help Crona with the mission until it was finished. After that, he could just go to another place where he could try to control the madness inside him. That was his plan.

...

* * *

DWMA, Death Room.

In that room, the usual trio along with Arthur and Matthew were gathering. Lord Death was present as well, along with Spirit and Stein. Their faces were serious, especially Arthur and Matthew. After a moment of silence, Stein started the conversation. "Alright, there's a reason why I brought you all here. I've found a way to purge the Kishin out of Alfred's body."

The statement brought some light to the team's expression. They looked hopeful. "Unfortunately, I can't guarantee 100% that it will work."

"Just tell us already, Professor. Time is of the essence." Black Star demanded.

Stein fixed his glasses' position. "Roughly saying, we'll need Soul's power in this plan."

Everyone turned their faces towards Soul. The latter was confused. "My power?"

"Using the Black Blood in your body and the Chain Resonance. Soul, if you play it right, you might be able to reach Alfred's wavelength." The team soon became quite surprised. "All you have to do is to interrupt with the wavelength between Alfred and Kishin Asura and then weaken his madness. If it's done correctly, you should be able to force the Kishin out."

"Simply put, it's as if you're going to hack inside Alfred's soul wavelength." Spirit continued.

The team looked at each other before they returned their attention to the three. Maka gulped before she asked. "If... by any chance this fails? Then what would happen?"

Stein stayed quiet for a while before answering. "If this can't do, then I'm afraid we have no choice but to go to the worst-case scenario."

Even without being explained further, the team fully understood by the "worst-case scenario". They nodded their heads, covering the trembling and their fear for the succession of this mission.

"For now, you all have to train your harmony with each other even more. This battle might be even more dangerous than fighting against the Kishin six months ago. You'll be fighting against your own friend." Lord Death implied. "You can't win this battle without giving it your all. Fight like you're about to kill him."

The team nodded their heads firmly.

"Alright, that's all. You guys may leave..." Stein implied.

...

The school was practically empty since it had passed the school time. The team decided to stop by Kid's house to take a rest since it was the closest and it had enough space for everyone. After each of them had their own time, they gathered together in the living room with serious expression in their faces. Kid started the meeting. "It looks like we really have to fight against Alfred."

"I'm not good in holding back, but I can't kill Alfred either." Black Star cracked his knuckles.

"So then, for starters, we have to try to hack into Alfred's wavelength. Soul, can you do that?"

"Honestly, I haven't tried it or done it. But if Professor Stein said that I can do it, then I have no choice but to try it."

"Trying is not good enough! You'll have to practice it." Liz said.

"It's not like I can hack into your wavelengths." Soul turned to Liz.

Arthur sighed. "At any rate, we'll just go on brutal training tomorrow. Let's rest for today." Arthur walked away from the group. The others stared at his departure until he was not there anymore.

"I imagine that Arthur would be more... panicky." Tsubaki said.

"Despite being calm, I'm sure that he's actually pretty freaked out inside." Matthew said softly.

Kid clapped his hand. "Alright, that's it for today. Let's go to sleep so tomorrow we can start our training!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: One month of not updating... Well, I can't give much reason, but since I've started my part-time job, I practically had no free time again. Anyway, I'll be having a final trip with my schoolmates in Monday, so I'll be out for a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**


	22. Brutality

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 22: Brutality

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

* * *

...

"Alright... That should do it." Crona said to Alfred. The latter touched his chest, wanting to know what he was doing. "I've suppressed the madness for now, but I don't know how long it's going to last."

Alfred stayed silent for a while before answering. "Thanks, Crona."

"It's okay. This is my own will anyway."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. For this time, he was avoiding his friends especially his fellow nations because of the Kishin's madness inside him. There was no telling on when he could go berserk again and killed his comrades. He didn't want to call his friends "former comrades", which was why he tried so hard to protect them in his own way.

...

* * *

...

"Well done. That's enough for now. Take a rest."

In the morning, Professor Stein was supervising the usual team's training in a small forest nearby the school. Added by Arthur's and Matthew's superb soul wavelength, the team's power grew stronger. It was mostly Arthur's soul wavelength though. They were all panting because the training was rather hard. It was tiring for both Maka and Kid to keep up with Black Star's and Arthur's wavelength.

"I'll go back for a while. Take a break so your stamina will be replenished for our next training." So he said and then he left.

The atmosphere in the training ground was hard since no one dared to talk with Arthur because of his deep depression. He had recovered from his wounds, but not from his mental wounds. In that time, confusions still lingered in Kid's mind. He felt that he had to clear this out no matter what. "Arthur, Matthew. I'm sorry for saying this at all out of the sudden, but there's something that I have to confirm no matter what."

The two said people turned to face Kid, but Arthur only glanced at him for a minute then he looked away.

"Kid, what are you going to ask?" Maka asked Kid.

The Death Reaper went silent before saying anything. "...This might pull out some bad memories, but..." Before Kid finished his sentence, Arthur and Matthew had a good idea what Kid was going to ask them. "What are you guys? From what I heard, you guys... aren't like humans."

The question made the others to look at Matthew and Arthur. The Englishman still looked away from the team. His mind was somewhere else. Matthew knew that this was not the perfect time to ask for that, however, since this probably going to be the last anyway, he decided to come clean. "I supposed that you already noticed by now that we are not normal, right?"

The atmosphere grew heavier. Matthew glanced at Arthur for a second, but the latter still looked away and was still silent. "You're right. We're not humans."

...

They were rather shocked by the statement. "It's true then. If so, then what are you guys?" Kid asked again.

"We're the ones known as the Personifications. Specifically, we are the personifications of our respective countries."

"What country are you?"

"I'm Canada, your neighboring country. Arthur Kirkland here is the United Kingdom, or also known as England. He's the former headmaster of DWMA European Branch."

Matthew's statement brought a new atmosphere to the area. The transfer students were in fact not humans, but supernatural beings. They had expected that they were different from normal humans, but not in terms like these. Moreover, Arthur was the former headmaster of DWMA European Branch. That would explain why his soul wavelength exceeded human capabilities. Even Kid's and Black Star's power were not as big as Arthur. "Does this apply to Alfred as well, Matthew?"

"Correct. Alfred F. Jones is your country. He is this land, the United States of America."

Tsubaki was taken aback a bit. "Wait a minute. If Alfred is America, then if this continues on, we are going to fight our own country?"

Everyone looked at Tsubaki. Now that she mentioned it, fighting against Alfred would practically mean fighting against the country itself. "...Hey, do you think we really can take on our own country?" Liz asked.

"We can, don't worry." Soul said.

Maka soon turned to face Soul after hearing his sentence. "How can you be sure, Soul?"

"Judging by what Lord Death told us, practically we just have to purge the Kishin out of Alfred. If we did that, we won't have to fight against him. We just have to fight against the Kishin again."

Soul's speech somehow soothed everyone's minds.

"By the way, Matthew. Last time, you said that Alfred and Arthur grew distant because Alfred wanted an independence. What do you mean by that then?" Kid asked again.

This time, Matthew didn't want to answer. He knew well that he was not in the position to say anything. Even that time, he was in Arthur's side for battle. "We fought in the Revolutionary War."

Arthur's sudden talk attracted the team's and Matthew's attention. "England..." Matthew murmured.

"That idiot told me that he wanted to be free and become an independent nation." Still not looking at the team, England briefly explained the situation between him and America.

The whole team only went silent. "Hey, are you going to be okay fighting him?" Black Star asked.

"It's not like I'll fight him literally. Our mission is to purge the Kishin out." England replied calmly and firmly. "He's just being another idiot. It's my duty to make him realize his idiocy."

England stood up. "Looks like Stein's back. Let's train again."

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, Crona finished his mission and was about to return to DWMA. When they were walking, he noticed that Alfred was not following him." What's wrong? Aren't you going back?"

The American went silent for a minute. He lowered his head a bit before he raised it up again. "Crona, go on ahead. I can't go back as of now."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure Maka and the others will accept you back." He looked back.

"No, not that. There's something else. Please tell them this for a change." Crona looked at Alfred intently. The latter's voice suddenly changed irreversibly. **_"TeLL tHeM tO MeeT Me aT tHe wOoDeN cABiN..."_**

Soon after that, Alfred suddenly showed a weird devilish aura. Crona was rather surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere. "Kishin's wavelength sure is strong... It can come out this powerful even though I already suppressed it..."

"Hey, what are you doing!? Let's defeat him now!" Ragnarok suddenly came out.

"I can't. Let's go back to DWMA for now...!"

Ignoring Ragnarok's bullying on him, Crona escaped from that area, leaving Alfred who was half-controlled by Kishin alone, as his face was slowly covered by the white mask again.

...

* * *

...

It was afternoon, and the team was in front of the school entrance after going home from the grueling training. When they were going inside the school building, a familiar voice called Maka's name. She turned back to see Crona behind them. "Crona!"

"Maka, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh right, you have been on a mission for a while. How was it?"

"It's finished, and I brought back the cube as ordered." Crona replied. "Um..."

Kid noticed another word that Crona used after that. "What's wrong?"

"I got a message for all of you. It's from Alfred."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock, especially Arthur. "W-what did he say, Crona!?"

"U-um... He said to meet him at the wooden cabin... Also, his voice is sort of weird when he told me that. It was scary and echoing... As if there are two people talking at the same time."

Hearing this, Matthew soon turned to face Arthur. "Arthur..."

The Englishman only gritted his teeth. "Dammit..."

The others only stayed silent until Kid talked. "For now, let's go back to Lord Death and explained the situation. At this rate, we don't have much time to lose."

They nodded as a response, but Arthur stayed behind. "What's wrong, Arthur?" Maka asked.

"Don't tell me that you're going on ahead?" Black Star said. "I won't let you take the spotlight again!"

Arthur just stayed silent, until another voice came up. "Everyone, come to the Death Room." It was Spirit. He was in the entrance door. "There's no time for another training."

"R-right." Liz replied.

As the others went inside the building, Matthew looked at Arthur. "Arthur... Are you going?"

He let out a simple sigh before going inside the building as well.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you like this one! I managed to finish this during my free time in my part-time job~_**


	23. Confrontation

Another Journey to Madness

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Soul Eater crossover.

Chapter 23: Confrontation

There may be possible bloody scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SOUL EATER.

**_Oh yeah, sorry for changing between human and nation names. They are the same people, so don't put much thinking to it~_**

* * *

...

When the team was walking towards the Death Room, they met two particular people were walking down the hallway towards them. "Germany, Italy!" Canada replied.

"Oh, Matthew." Germany raised his eyebrows for a minute since he was confused why he called him by his nation name. However, when he saw the trio's faces, he understood that they had been informed about them. "Are you going to the Death Room?"

"Yes. Aren't you too?"

"We are given different orders." Germany firmly replied.

"Really?"

"Due to England's departure here, the European Branch is losing power. Me and Italy are going back to Europe to provide more manpower. As the condition stands now, we don't know what kind of tricks that Kishin Asura has. Lord Death told us to do anything necessary at the moment to defend."

The team seemed to against the idea at first, but when they gave it a second thought, Lord Death's decision was a good idea. "Alright then. We'll see you two later." Matthew replied.

"Yeah. We'll leave this branch to you."

With that said, Germany and Italy left the building as Italy waved towards the usual team.

...

* * *

...

The team went to the Death Room. Crona was over there too, and he reported what happened. The team's expression soon darkened when they heard the information he shared. Lord Death held his chin. "Hmm... Looks like the last battle is soon upon us."

"Crona, thank you for the information." Stein said. With that said, Crona just bowed a bit and left the room after Maka smiled at him.

...

"This is troublesome... We haven't completed the Soul Hack yet, but we can't simply ignore this. Even as we speak, the madness will continue to spread far and wide." Lord Death explained.

"So, are you saying that we have to defeat the Kishin as soon as possible?" Spirit asked.

"Correct. This is a chance that we can't miss." Lord Death pointed his stare at the quartet before he turned to Arthur. "Arthur, do you, by any chance, know where is this wooden cabin?"

England didn't answer. He only nodded. He knew that place more than anyone. It was the first place he and Canada confronted America in his controlled state. At the moment, England's mind was focused on saving his former charge. Canada could only look at him with a sad face.

"Father, shouldn't we prepare ourselves for the battle? If we're going to confront him directly, we have to do it quick." Kid stepped forward.

"Yes yes, I realize that as well, Kid." Lord Death paused. "However, it's not good to rush things too. If you wish to fight him tomorrow, or the next day, you'll just be betting everything on the incomplete Soul Hack."

"Still, Lord Death, it's better than nothing!" Soul said. He was trying to back Kid up. "It should be about 50:50 for things to work out, right!?"

Lord Death stayed silent. He was deep in thought. Stein and Spirit didn't bother butting in, since they too were lost in ideas. That might apply to Spirit, but Stein must have tons of other ideas in his brain. Maybe he just decided not to say anything.

During the whole time arguing, Arthur was the only one who didn't say anything. Matthew noticed that his mind was not present in the moment.

Lord Death sighed and turned to Stein and Spirit. "What do you two think?"

Spirit just shrugged since he didn't know what to say, but the same didn't apply to Stein. "I can't say that confront him directly tomorrow will be the best idea."

"Professor, are you saying that we should leave him be?" Tsubaki asked.

"I never said that. Fight him with the incomplete Soul Hack is a complete gamble. One wrong move, and you might not be able to get Alfred back." He paused. "You all might have defeated the Kishin before, but don't overestimate your power. No matter what form he is in now, he is still the Kishin, the Demon God."

The team couldn't exactly go against the statement, since what Stein said has a point in it. If they were to fight him tomorrow, it was far too reckless.

Seeing the team's depression, Spirit spoke. "But it's also true that if we stayed too long, the Kishin's madness will spread further." Maka raised her head. "Fighting tomorrow won't do, but how about whenever we're ready?"

Spirit's reasoning seemed to make sense. They couldn't possibly attack without preparation.

"Alright, let's go with that~" Lord Death replied.

"Well, that's one way." Stein backed up the reply.

"So, we'll need to train harder?" Liz asked.

"Correct~ We have to perfect your Chain Resonance and Soul Hack as soon as possible. We'll try to suppress the amount of the madness around the world, so don't worry about a thing."

...

* * *

_..._

_Will I... be able to get out from here?_

_Will I... be able to be free?_

_Will I... be able to face my friends again...?_

_..._

_Will I... stay like this...?_

_..._

* * *

...

As the Kishin's madness spread further, deeper into the world, DWMA other branches in the world worked to make sure that the madness was suppressed. Lots of headmasters tried to convince Lord Death to execute the plan immediately or else the world would be swallowed by darkness.

However, Lord Death kept on hanging to the original plan; to wait for the Soul Hack and Neo Chain Resonance to complete.

...

* * *

_..._

_I don't want to be here..._

_I don't want to stay here..._

_Somebody... Anybody..._

_Please..._

_..._

* * *

...

Day by day, England couldn't help but kept on hearing the same anguish words in his head. He was ever so ready to confront his former charge before everything was too late.

That was when the next week, when the world was half dead, the usual team with their Weapons ready, stood in front of the wooden cabin, where the American was sitting down, with the three-eyes white mask and a pale-colored scarf on his neck. He smiled and hissed evilly, since he was waiting for quite a long time for this to happen.

For the history to rewind.

...

**"I see that everyone's here. Well then... Let's play the death match's chorus until the end of the song..."**

...

* * *

**_A/N: Finally... Almost the final battle. Sorry it took so long. I can't say any reasons since I think you all probably know already. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


End file.
